Two Authors, one Mansion
by Imagination is king
Summary: It is said that those that make it to Smash Mansion in one piece are made instant Smashers. Knowing this, King and X decide to go there to meet the Smashers, and maybe become one themselves! Then again, this is Smash Bros. we're talking about... Imagi: SSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEE!
1. Boring day

**Welcome to...**

 **X: OUR COLLAB!**

* * *

"Ugh, it's boring as hell out here." "Ya' think?" Two teens sat in a big room with a giant theater screen, beanbag chairs, and a giant fridge stocked with everyone's favorites. On the screen was a game of Mario Kart 8, played by 4 four people.

The girl in the purple beanbag was Dark X the Dragon Knight, and the boy in the red chair was the author Imagination is King, or, as everyone called him, King. The four playing the game was Narrator, and yes, he was the narrator of King's stories. The second one was Imagi, who was in a shouldering match with Lucina. The last one was Wendell the Bunny Dragon, who had the entire couch to himself because of his size. Shouts of joy and agony came from them as they finished the Cup. "SUCK IT IMAGI!" Narrator stood up and did a victory dance as his charecter claimed the gold trophy. Imagi muttered a curse under his breath as he watched his character pout as it accepted 8th place.

"OI! Keep it down, before I shove a boot up your ass!" Lucina got 5th, which didn't help her mood.

"Well. I'm headed to the fridge. Want anything?" Imagi asked for a beer, Lucina the same. Narrator declined. "And what about you guys?!"

King looked up at Wendell and asked for a Dr. Pepper. X wanted a Coke. "So, what to do on a rainy day?" King flopped back in his chair, eyeing the posters on the wall. One was a poster that showed the Nintendoverse, which he always loved to talk about. "Hey, Ms. X?"

"While I did say I didn't mind you calling me that, can you not today? Anyway, what's up?" X was polishing the Dimension Sword, in all it's Purple Glowstick goodness. It's amazing the beanbag isn't ripping from her armor...

"Have you ever wondered where Smash Mansion is?" Wendell came by with the drinks, giving X her's and got a thank you. He got a grunt from King.

"I heard that it's on a planet at the center of the Nintendoverse. They say if you make it there in one piece, you instantly become a Smasher." King sat up at this. X eyes brighten as she heard that. "I wanna bump fists with all the Smashers."

"HOW? PLEASE, TELL MAH EARHOLES!" X was now hopping like a rabbit, freaking out at the idea of meeting the Smashers!

"We go to the planet that has Smash Mansion using our Author Powers!" At that exact moment, a portal opened up behind King.

* * *

 **Kinda short, but it's exposition!**

 **Next Chap.: SSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCEEEEEEEE! And a ton of curly fries.**


	2. CURLAH FRAAHS!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...**

 **X: WHAT!**

 **... I wanna ride you through a rainbow.**

 **X: That... just sounds weird... OKAY!**

* * *

King: We ready?

X: Oh yeah!

X and King were standing in front of a portal, showing space. Empty, cold, black space...

Narrator: I suddenly don't want to go.

Imagi: (Slaps Narrator on the back.) Don't be a p****!

Narrator: I'M NOT SCARED... I think... *Gulp.*

Lucina: Hey, how do we breathe?

X: Author powers! (Waves hands in Lucina's face.) You can now breathe!

Lucina: I feel so safe.

King: Hey, how do we travel? I aint got a jetpack on me, so...

X: DALDRONDOR! (Throws pokeball and out pops a Mega Rayquaza.)

King: (0_0) Wow.

X: FORWARD DALDRONDOR!

Imagi: HUZZAH!

(All get on Daldrondor and go through the portal.)

* * *

Imagi: Oh look, Space Arby's!

X: Wait... *In her mind: Tick, tock, tick. DINGDINGDING!* CURLAH FRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHSS! (Puts Daldrondar in a U-turn to the Space Arby's.

Wendell: DIBS ON THE MEAT MOUNTAIN! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

King: SLOW DOWN X!

X: CURLAH FRAAHHS! (Crashes into the Arby's.)

Cashier: Can... I help you?

X: ALL YA' CURLAH FRAAHS! NOW!

(X and Daldrondor start to inhale tons of curly fries. Seriously, they sound like vacuums. It's kinda scary.)

King: A Large drink and fries, plus a Meat Mountain for Fluffles.

Wendell: I'M NOT THAT FLUFFY!

Lucina: I disagree.

Wendell: SHUT IT!

King: Hey X...

X: (Mouth full of fries.) Yesh?

King: You... have money right?

X: Uhhhh... (Turns to cashier.) Will this do? (Pulls out a hex nut.)

Cashier: ...

* * *

*KICK!*

King: Great job X! WE CAN TOTALLY COME BACK HERE AGAIN!

X: I'm sorry...

King: Well, where do we go from here?

X: (Looks around, before spotting Zebes.) Um guys?

Wendell: Yes?

X: Can planets have ghosts?

Wendell: What makes you a-(Spots Zebes.) HOLY S***! WASN'T THAT PLACE BLOWN UP?!

X: I KNOW! WE MUST INVESTIGATE!

King: Sure... Well, let's get on it!

X: Daldrondor, HALT! (Pulls the Rayquaza to a stop.)

King: Wel, it looks like Zebes...

Narrator: (Notices a Metroid.) Hey, you're kinda c-

(Metroid latches onto his face.)

All: ...

Narrator: (Muffled.) GET IT OFF!

King: (Readys sledgehammer.)

X: Aren't you supposed to freeze t-

King: *BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM!*

Imagi: He's not gonna listen.

X: Meh. Ooh, ominous cave! Lucina, let's go explore!

Lucina: Sure.

* * *

 **And that was the second chapter! Next chapter, the crazy s*** really starts going down!**

 **X: BYE!**


	3. Right in Kraid's D---!

**King: Welcome back loyal viewers that aren't here...**

 **X: Wow...**

* * *

King: X, WAIT!

X: (Ignores.)

King: Meh. (Looks at Daldronor.) What's good?

Daldronor: **Got in bed with Dialga finally!**

Imagi: Noice!

X: Wait, WHA- (Trips. Into a cliff. With no visible end. BYE X!) AHHHH! I KNEW I WOULD DIE LIKE THIS!

Lucina: ... Meh. (Starts to climb down.)

X: (On a squished Geemer.) I'M OKAY!

Lucina: Good. We didn't feel like being tried for murder...

X: D:

* * *

King: So, what we gonna do?

Imagi: Look for treasure?

King: ...

Narrator: ...

Daldronor: **...**

Imagi: ...

All: F*** YEAH!

* * *

X: LalalalaLA! (Slashing down enemies left and right, with Lucina running behing her.)

Lucina: Slow down, there's a doo-

*SLAM!*

X: (Face planted frimly in the door.) Ow.

Lucina: That's why you pay attention.

* * *

All: (Flying around the planet's surface on Daldronor, taking potshots at the random enemy.)

Narrator: Where's the treasure?

King: Maybe there!

(Daldrondor lands, before all get off.)

King: Aw crap.

(A WILD DARK SAMUS APPEARS!)

* * *

X: Well, let's go in... (Pushes door open.)

Kraid: RAWR! (GIRLS! AYYYY!)

Lucina: (Turns to X.) We're gonna die...

X: YOLO! (Turns into her Dragon Mode and flies for Kraids face.)

Lucina: Ooh, power bombs.

* * *

King: ...

Dark Samus: Well, gonna explain why you're on my planet?

Imagi: Treasure?

Narrator: Adventure?

Wendell: Exploring alien terrain?

King: We're looking for the secret to life?

Dark Samus: Okay then... Well, gonna have to kill you now.

King: WAIT!

Dark Samus: WHAT?!

King: ... SHOTGUN TIME!

Imagi: SYCTHE TIME!

Narrator: STABBY TIME!

Wendell: BUNNY TIME!

Daldronor: **OWN TIER TIME!**

* * *

X: What you got there Lucina?

Kraid: RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR! (WHY IN M' D***?!)

Lucina: Power Bombs.

X: If Samus was here, we could-

(Door opens.)

Samus: Alright Kraid, prepare for an a-

Lucina and X: ...

Samus: ...

X: (Waves.) Sup'?

* * *

Imagi: _Well, f***..._

(Everyone is on the ground with some form of injury. It hurts. Bad.)

Dark Samus: Now, who's head goes first?

Imagi: _God damn it... Come on, you can do better. Better... Grr... Well, she_ _ **can DIE.**_

Dark Samus: Got something to say?

Imagi: **Yeah... DIE.**

* * *

 **King: Well, that was pathetic on my part.**

 **Narrator: When isn't it?**

 **King: (Points shotgun at Narrator.) Care to repeat that?**

 **Narrator: No...**

 **X: Um, does that normally happen?**

 **Wendell: All the time. You have** _ **no**_ **idea.**


	4. The dragon, the smores, and other stuff!

**We back.**

 **X: HI!**

* * *

Imagi: **(Black smoke starts to rise from his body, before six black wings erupt from his back.) I will... kill you...**

Dark Samus: Oh please!

Imagi: **RAWHHHHHHHH! (Slams Dark Samus into the ground, before repeatedly punch her, creating a bigger and bigger crevice.)**

* * *

X: (Standing over the defeated body of Kraid, cheering and breathing fire at the ceiling.)

Lucina: (Steps aside to avoid the debris.) We should probably leave. She's getting a bit too happy...

Samus: Right. Dragon Lady, get moving!

X: Huh? (Notices the flaming ceiling.) Aw man, I hate it when this happens...

-Outside the room.-

X: You guys hear something?

*CRASH!*

Imagi: **(Slams through the ceiling, sending Dark Samus on top of X, and him landing on the ground safely. His entire body now looks like a shadow, except for his glowing red eyes and mouth.)**

X: HEY! Keep your crazy clones off me!

Imagi: **QUIET! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Hands turn into claws, his head sprouts a mane of horns, a tail rips put, and he now has a main coloring of red and black. He's very scary, trust us.) You... (Points at X.) DIE!**

X: WHAT DID I DO?!

(Imagi lunges at X, sending them into a wall.)

X: (Dragon Form.) Fine, let's play!

Imagi: **APOCALYPSE FLAME! (Breaths a black and orange flame at X.)**

X: YOOR SHALL TU! (Breathes a fireball to counter the flames, before kicking Imagi into the wall.)

King: Ugh...

X: King, what's wrong with Imagi?!

King: Did you feed him...

X: NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES. ANSWER THE QUESTION!

King: That would be Savage Dragon Mode Ms. X. He will lock onto something and either kill it, skullf*** it's soul into nothingness, or pass out. Looks like you got option #1.

X: HOW ARE YOU SO CALM?!

King: I'm not his focus.

Imagi: **Lucifer Claw! (Lunges at X with blackened claws, prompting her to dodge.)**

X: WILL YOU GO AWAY?!

Imagi: **(Roars in response, before throwing a boulder at X, smacking her in the face.)**

X: (Now Normal Dragon Rage Mode.) SON OF A- That's it! Daldronor!

Daldronor: **You called... Oh. Need help?**

X: No, I'm perfectly fine! I just wanted to call you for no reason! WHAT DO YOU THINK?!

Daldronor: **Fine... What do I-**

*SHOOM!*

Samus: AND STAY DOWN.

King: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!

Samus: Used the Zero Laser.

King: WHY?!

Samus: He was close.

Imagi: **YOU SON OF A B****!**

Daldronor: (Fires a Dragon Pulse at Imagi.)

Imagi: **APOCALYPSE FLAME! (Blocks with the flames.)**

X: (Dive-bombs Imagi with green flames.)

-(Meanwhile...)-

Lucina: So what are we doing?

Narrator: Chilling.

Wendell: Roasting marshmallows to toasty perfection as I make the most beautiful S'mores you have ever seen.

Lucina: Right...

* * *

X: RAAAAGH! *gets clawed in the snout, then jumps back and blasts another stream of green fire at Imagi* DALDRONOR, USE DRAGON ASCENT!

Daldronor: **Oh, FINALLY!** *starts glowing, then rises into the air*

Samus: *uses Screw Attack on Imagi's middle left wing* WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE ELSE AT!?

X: *slashing at Imagi* I DON'T KNOW!

* * *

King: So, you say you have the formula figured out?

Wendell: Yes. (Points to a chalk drawing on the wall.)

Imagi: **RAGNAROK! (A giant shadow of a dragon starts to swallow up the attack, leaving Imagi room to claw at X and Samus.)**

X: DALDRONOR!

Daldronor: *unconscious from the attack*

X: Grrr...Daldronor, return! *takes out another Poké Ball, then turns to Samus* Hope your Varia Suit's working. Things are about to get hot!

Samus: *charging a Charge Blast* What are you talking about?

X: TO ME, JORRASKIVOR! *throws Poké Ball, and Primal Groudon appears*

Jorraskivor: **GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!**

X: PRECIPICE BLADES, NOW!

*Jorraskivor uses Precipice Blades on Imagi*

Samus: *fires Charge Blast*

*BOOM!*

Imagi: **(Breathing Heavily.) Nightmare... (Disappears.)**

X:...

Imagi: **(Appears behind both of them.) ... KING!**

X and Jorraskivor: *Both fall unconscious, X is no longer in Dragon Form*

Samus: S***...*backs up and fires a barrage of Super Missiles at Imagi*

Imagi: **Is the little girl getting scared?**

Samus: F*** YOU! (Fires a Ice beam at Imagi.)

Imagi: **(Dodges and appears in front of Samus, starting to bite and claw at her helmet.)**

* * *

King: Eh? OH CRAP. (Rushes over to X.)

(SLAPSLAPSLAP)

King: WAKE UPWAKEUPWAKEUP-

X: (Still out.)

WAKE UP YOU BARNEY RIP-OFF!

*POW!*

X: I am not a Barney Rip-off... *sees Jorraskivor knocked out* Jorraskivor! Oh Arceus, return! *puts Jorraskivor back in Poké Ball* WHAT HAPPENED? WHY WAS I-

Samus: *goes into Morph Ball and uses a Power Bomb on Imagi*

X: YEEP! *jumps back to avoid being blown up*

King: IT'S CALLED NIGHTMARE KING! It like Jigglypuff and Slenderman having babies! PLEASE tell me you got some more Pokemon on you!

Samus: (Starts to swing Imagi around with her Grapple Beam.)

* * *

?: They're approaching our little secret my queen.

?: Deal with their main focus. They seem to be following it.

?: And then?

?: What else? Kill them all.

* * *

X: Of course I do! *takes out three Poké Balls* SPARKLUS, MILLENIA, METAGROSS, TO ME! *Swampert, Swellow, and Metagross all appear* Alright, guys! See that black and red dragon-like guy over there?

Sparklus, Millenia, and Metagross: *turn to Imagi and nod*

X: Millenia, use Steel Wing! Metagross, Meteor Mash! And Sparklus...*takes out Mega Bracelet and Mega Evolves Sparklus into Mega Swampert* Ice Beam, now!

All Pokémon: *use moves on Imagi*

*BOOM!*

Imagi: **All of you...**

King: CRAP! EVERYONE! HIT THE DECK!

Imagi: **WILL BECOME SCRAPS! SATANIC... (A giant ball of shadowy death appears above Imagi, before dissapearing into his mouth.) PANDEMONIUM!** **(Roars, which sends out a giant wave of energy, turning the air freakishly cold.)**

X: *shivers* O...k-k-kay...now, you're j-just being unfair! *goes Dragon Form and launches a stream of Fire into the air, attempting to warm it up, then takes out a Poké Ball and uses a Revive on it* JORRASKIVOR, WE NEED YOUR POWER AGAIN! *throws Poké Ball, and Jorraskivor appears once more, activating Desolate Land and warming everything up*

Imagi: **Apoc-**

*BAM!*

Ridley: Enough of you.

Everyone: ... OH CRAP!

* * *

 **King: We know you enjoyed, because if you didn't, we'd find you, and kill you!**

 **X: Aren't we lovely people?**

 **Wendell: (Somewhere in the back.) REVIEW!**


	5. Oh look, Ridley!

**WHAT DID YOU DO?!**

 **X: (Trying to glue a table back together.) Um... Nothing.**

* * *

Samus: YOU!

Ridley: YOU!

*both charge at each other, letting out battle cries*

X: What the-!? Where did HE come from!?

King: Well, he has the highest bulls*** revival rate ever, so you tell me?

Imagi: Ugh...

Dude, you okay?

Imagi: Who did I get?

X: Well... I got a pretty knocked out team, so...

Samus: YOU DAMN DIRTY MOTHERF***ER!

Ridley: Bit off on what I did to your mother.

X: Oh, Rid's just ASKING to get a missile up his tail right now...eh, I've always wanted to watch a Samus and Ridley battle with my own eyes! *takes out a random bag of popcorn and watches intently* And as for you...*turns to Imagi, glaring*

Imagi: You wouldn't hurt the injured would you?

X: (Cracks knuckles.)

* * *

Imagi: F*** F*** F*** F*** F*** F***!

X: (Repeatedly curb stomping Imagi.)

... (WATCHING INTENSIFIES.)

X: *curb stomping Imagi, then stops and pulls him up* Now, *calls out Daldronor* say sorry to Daldronor for using "Ragnarok" or whatever to eat his Dragon Ascent.

Daldronor: I had that IN THE BAG you jerk! *growls*

Imagi: (Grins.) F*** both of you. And definitely your green snake.

King: She's gonna kill you...

X: ! *DRAGON RAGE MODE ACTIVATED* *leans in close to Imagi, with Daldronor preparing a Dragon Pulse* WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE, SMART GUY?

Ridley: *swipes at Samus with his tail*

Samus: *dodges, then uses a Screw Attack on his stomach*

Imagi: Hey, I'm not the lady with an obsession with men in helmets and dirty loincloths...

King: Yep, not gonna help you out of this one. (Gets up and heads through the cave, until he finds the base of Mother Brain.)

X: *twitches* EXCUSE ME!? *grabs Imagi in her mouth, thrashes him around before throwing him to Daldronor*

Daldronor: *uses Dragon Tail and sends him flying in between Samus and Ridley*

Samus: *fires a Charge Beam*

Ridley: *fires a fireball*

Imagi: *gets up, but is then hit by both attacks and sent flying into the air*

Imagi: Give me a second... IMAGI KNUCKLE!

(Punches Samus and Ridley into the next room with a hay-maker of blue flames.)

Imagi: Now, bring it Ms. Barney!

X: ACK! *turns to where Samus and Ridley were launched* HEY, SAMUS IS ONE OF MY ALL TIME FAVORITE VIDEO GAME CHARACTERS, AND RIDLEY IS MY SECOND FAVORITE VIDEO GAME VILLAIN!

Daldronor: Ridley?

X: It's kind of a "love to hate" thing. Either way, *DRAGON RAGE MODE REACTIVATED* PREPARE TO BURN- Ms. Barney? I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT! *fires a burst of fire at Imagi*

Imagi: It's simple... You are the wife of a purple child molester who happens to be a dinosaur.

X: I'M A DRAGON!

Imagi: How 'bout Dragontales instead?

X: I HAVEN'T WATCHED DRAGONTALES IN YEARS, YA FREAK! *flies forwards quickly, then spirals and rams into Imagi, sending him flying into a wall*

Imagi: (Fire starts to surround him.) You know what the called me when I led a crew of space pirates?

X: What?

Imagi: The Phoenix King.

(Fire rises up and swallows Imagi, before revealing him. He's wearing a helmet resembling a phoenix, his chest has a jewel in the center, a tan scarf splits into four flaming ends. His body is covered in orange, red, and gold armor.)

Imagi: Imagi... PHOENIX MODE!

X: You know, Firelord Ozai also called himself the Phoenix King when he tried to take over the world.

Imagi: What?

X: Er, cartoon stuff. You know what else? *eyes start glowing green* Dimensional...*multiple portals open beneath Imagi* BLADES! *multiple, large versions of X's Dimension Sword emerge from the portals, slicing at Imagi*

Imagi: PHOENIX... TRIDENT!

(A trident appears in front of Imagi, red with black blades like talons. In the center is a blue gem.)

Imagi: Phoenix Eye! (Stares through gem in trident.) My, my. You have some rather naughty thoughts Ms. Dragonbreath.

X: WHA-!? *covers head* H-Hey, I clicked on that YouTube video by accident, alright!? I didn't know what it was about! Grrrr...GRAAAAAAH! DALDRONOR!

Daldronor: *watching Samus and Ridley continue their battle* Hm? Oh! *flies to X*

X: THE TIME IS NOW! *raises hand to the sky* DRAGON ASCENT!

Daldronor: *glows, then rises into the air, then crashes down on Imagi, unleashing Dragon Ascent*

Imagi: You- urk! Weigh a feather...

(In a collision struggle with Daldrondar.)

Daldrondar: Not bad...

Imagi: PHOENIX... METEOR CRUSHER!

(Flames erupt from the back of his head before surrounding him in the shape of a phoenix, helping him push back Daldronor.)

X: YOR SHAAL TUL!

*BOOM!*

X: Oh, I've never used Dimensional Blades so quickly after the first one, but...*eyes glow green* DIMENSIONAL BLADES! *swords emerge from the ground again, striking Imagi again*

Imagi: MAX FLARE! (The flames turn hotter, literally melting the rock around him. He starts to move his hands into a finger gun pose.) PHOENIX CANNON! (Flames with a phoenix shaped front fire at X, leaving her covered in burns.)

X: *eyes start glowing a fiery red, and her Dragon Charm glows red* I HAVE BEEN TRYING ALL DAY NOT TO DO THIS, BUT YOU'VE FORCES MY HAND! *X suddenly explodes into flames, and when the flames clear, X is now in her Omega Dragon Rage Mode Form, complete with the flaming armor and red scales* THE TIME HAS COME FOR YOU TO FEEL MY TRUE POWER! GRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR! *golden flames radiate around X.*

* * *

 **Name: DarkX the Dragon Knight (but you knew that already)**

 **Appearance** **: Thick brown hair, pale green eyes with brown around the pupil, jet black armor, and a necklace with a dragon pendant (Dragon Charm)**

 **Powers: Uses a sword called the Dimension Sword (purplish-black blade with smaller spikes on it, a gold hilt with a blue orb connecting the blade to the hilt) to fight with. Can also use it to launch energy blasts at foes and to open up portals to various dimensions. Can transform into a dragon using the Dragon Charm.**

 **Quote: "I don't mind rules- I DO mind control freaks."**


	6. Mental Issues

**Hello.**

 **Imagi: HE'S BEING NORMAL! EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!**

* * *

Imagi: (Cracks Neck.) Lady, you aint scaring me any time soon.

X: *twitching* **My...power...c-crush...you...GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAH!** *fire armor ignites into golden fire, fireball forms in X's mouth* **OBLIVION FLARE!** *a massive stream of golden fire erupts from X's jaw towards Imagi, engulfing a large portion of the floor in flames*

Imagi: Fire... SUBMISSION. (All fire rushes into his hand.) Now... BLAZING WHITE PHOENIX MODE, ACTIVATE! (Places fire into his jewel, turning his fire white. His scarfs become six spires in his back, and his trident turns into a giant ax. His armor is now white instead of red, and has a more regal appearance.) Now to finish you! PHOENIX UNIVERSAL... GUILLOTINE SLASH! (Slashes with ax at X.)

X: *X raises her front claws, which glow red-orange and grow to five times there normal size* **CELESTIAL SLASH!** *claws at ax, which shatters it with a blast, then claws at Imagi*

Imagi: (Uppercuts X in the snout, then scissor kicks it too.)

* * *

King: (Chilling over the beat up corpse of Mother Brain, wondering where the others at. All while sipping his Dr. Pepper.)

* * *

X: **GRAAARGH!** *flies upwards* **OMEGA STREAM!** *starts beating wings rapidly, and superheated wind blows right into Imagi, pushing him back*

Daldronor: *debating whether or not he should help*

Samus: *walks in* Phew! FINALLY, I thought he'd never die! *sees X and Imagi battling, then turns to Daldronor*

Daldronor: *shakes head* **Long story...**

Imagi: VOLCANIC PURGE! (punches ground, which then erupts. The lava slams X into the ceiling.)

Imagi: (Turns to Samus.) I forgot why we started to fight... Meh.

*twitches again* **Y...y...you...GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!** *armor erupts into golden flames again* **OBLIVION FLARE!** *breathes fire that heads towards Samus and Daldronor*

Daldronor: **GRAGH!** *flies to dodge it*

Samus: *ducks* Watch where you're firing that!

Daldronor: **Umm...I think she mentioned to me before that, when in Omega Rage Form, she's half in control, half berserk. Meaning, she could go completely murderous at random times.**

Samus: S***...

Daldronor: **Don't worry- as long as she focuses on fighting Imagi, we should be fine...**

Samus: What's on my back? (Turns around to see the words 'X SUX!' on her back.) Ah, crap...

Imagi: Heheheheheh...

Daldronor: **AHH!** *flies over and desperately tries to wipe the writing off with his hands*

Imagi: Sorry! Permanent marker! *Twirls marker in fingers.*

Samus: *turns to Imagi* Oh, you're DEAD-

*sees writing* **! GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAH!** *charges, armor still glowing gold* **CELESTIAL...**

Daldronor: **OKAY, TIME TO GO!** *throws Samus onto his back and swiftly flies off down a nearby corridor*

 **...SLASH!** *gashes ground where Samus was, then turns to corridor* **GET BACK HERE!** *flies down corridor after them*

Imagi: Ah, nothing like f***ing with people.

King: (Walks in.) Where were you guys?

Imagi: Here.

King: Ah. (Walks back out, oblivious to the screams of fear and pain.)

Daldronor: *flying extremely fast, avoiding platforms, enemies, and X's fire blasts*

Samus: Why can't I shoot her!?

Daldronor: **Because if you do, you'll make her even MORE angry, and that's the last thing we need right now!**

X: **GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!** *stops, flames start rapidly switching from normal to gold, and X grabs her head*

Samus: NOW what's wrong with her!?

Daldronor: *stops* **That, my friend, is what we call mental issues! Doesn't help when you're raging to the EXTREME.**

X: **Grr...groaah...GI...GIGIGIGIGIGAGAH!** *flames turn gold again* **GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRAAAA!** *starts chasing them again*

Daldronor: **ULP!** *starts flying again*

Imagi: (Jumps on X's back with a random lance.) HUZZAH GALLANT STEED!

Daldrondar: **SON OF A B***!**

X: **GRRRRAAARGH!** *throws head up and starts snapping at Imagi*

Samus: *shrugs* Better him than us. *turns around and the "X SUX!" message is visible again"

*turns around and sees message again* **GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRH!** *charges a ball of orange energy in her hands*

Daldronor: *sees energy being charged* **NOPE!** *flies away again*

Samus: ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!? YOU ARE JOKING, YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! That's it- *aims Arm Cannon at X*

Daldronor: *stops* **Wait, wait!**

 **SOLAR BURST!** *fires energy ball at Samus and Daldronor*

Daldronor: **AH!**

Samus: AGH!

Imagi: OH SHI-

*BOOM!*

* * *

 **Name: Imagination is King/ King.**

 **Powers: Shotgun, sledgehammer, wings, a GREAT sense of humor, and a black-flamed Falcon Punch called the Pregnancy Solver.**

 **Quote: "Yes. Yes it was nessecery to hit the fly with a sledgehammer."**


	7. Oh look, plot devices!

**King and X: I WANNA ROCK YOU AND-**

 **Imagi: YOU SOUND HORRIBLE!**

 **King and X: We do?**

 **Wendell: YES!**

* * *

(Zebes is blown up. AGAIN!)

Imagi: I'm invincible... XD

X: **WHERE THE FUDGE ARE THOSE JERKS?!**

Imagi: Oh yeah. She's still here.

Daldronor: *staring, wide-eyed* **What the...she didn't even use Blade of Justice!**

Samus: Huh?

Daldronor: **Again, long story. Hey, maybe she's finally cooled down and has forgotten about-**

X: *sees them* **GRAAAAAAH!** *flies towards them* **OBLIVION FLARE!**

Daldronor: *flies downwards to avoid it* **Fine, if it's a space battle you want, it's a space battle you'll get!**

Samus: Oh sure, NOW you decide to fight her!

Daldronor: **Shut up.**

King: Burnt...

All: Eh?

King: BLACK WINGS! (Black burning feathers surround X and Imagi, leaving them in place.) WHO. THE F***. BLEW UP THE GODDAMN GROUND?!

Daldronor: **Uhh...**

Samus: Is that...

Daldronor: **Normal? No, I have no idea what just happened. But, I can do this! DRAGON PULSE!** *uses Dragon Pulse on X*

Samus: Hey, do you know where everyone else is?

Lucina and Wendell: WHY THE F*** ARE WE IN BUBBLES?!

Daldronor: *flies to King* **Where were you?**

King: Keeping occupied.

X: **PREPARE TO BURN!** *raises hand into the air* **BLADE...**

Daldronor: **Uh oh...**

X: **OF...**

Daldronor: **BRACE YOURSELVES!**

X: *a massive sword made out of fire, resembling the Dimension Sword, materializes in X's outstretched hand* **JUSTICE!** *raises sword and charges at the group*

King: *Grabs sword.*

X: **?** **GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAARR!** *waves sword around madly, trying to dislodge King*

Samus: Enough of this! *fires an Ice Beam at X's exposed neck*

X: **GRAH? GRRR...GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAH!** *flies around wildly, blasting fire in all directions*

King: Stay outta this! (Sends a fireball at Samus.) Now, BURNING... (Fire surrounds his fists.) VANGUARD! (A wall of black flames heads to X.)

*still thrashing* **GRAAH! GRRROAAARGH! GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!** *gets hit by flames* **GRAAAAH! CELESTIAL SLASH!** *claws at King*

Samus: *dodges fireball* No! I can shoot her if I want to! *fires Super Missiles at X*

Daldronor: *grimaces* **I have very mixed feelings about this fight...**

King: GRRRHHHH! SHUT UP! (Roundhouse kicks Samus into some debris, before turning back to X.) Alright, you asked for it. STARLIGHT... (Light gathers into King's hand, before forming a bazooka like object.) ...BAZOOKA!

*BOOM!*

*fireball forms in X's hand* **SOLAR BURST!** *fires energy ball*

Samus: *gets up and dusts herself off*

Daldronor: *goes over to her* **Are you seriously going to try that again?**

Samus: Of course I am! *heads to X*

Daldronor: **YOU KNOW, KING'LL PROBABLY JUST KILL YOU!**

Samus: *not listening*

Daldronor: *sighs and turns to Lucina and Wendell* **So, how are those bubbles?**

Lucina: Actually, it's not bad.

Wendell: Still no idea how we got here.

Samus: YAAA- (Gets put in a headlock by King.)

King: BE MY MEAT SHIELD!

Samus: Aw s***...

*BOOM!*

Daldronor: *turns to the explosion* **Wait, what?**

King: (Fine and holding a newly broiled Samus.) Good job Meat Shield!

Samus: F***... you...

Daldrondar: **WHAT THE F*** DID YOU DO?!**

X: **GRR...** GRAH? *flames die down, and X goes back to normal Dragon Form* Grrrrgh...hey, guys...*rubs head* Eh, what...*sees Zebes blown up* WAH! Wha-!? When did-!? HOW did-!? *sees Lucina and Wendell on bubbles* Um, why are you two in...*sees Samus burned up* AAAAH! SAMUS! *flies over to her* ARE YOU OKAY!?

Daldronor: **Does she LOOK okay!?**

Samus: *unconscious*

X: WHAT HAPPENED!? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!? Wait...*in mind* Blown up planet...character burned...can't remember anything... *in real life* D...Daldronor? I went into Omega Dragon Rage Mode again, didn't I?

Daldronor: **'Fraid so.**

X: *horrified* Dear Arceus... WAKE UP! C'MON, DON'T DIE ON ME! *shaking Samus, attempting to wake her up*

Lucina: X, that's not how it-

X: SHUT UP!

Samus: Ugh...*regains consciousness, but then her head lolls to the side*

X: ACK, NO! STAYAWAKESTAYAWAKESTAYAWAKE!

Daldronor: *turns to everyone else* **Uh, you guys could help, you know!**

King: She's not gonna die.

X: HOW DO YOU KNOW?!

King: That would make one s***ty Varia Suit then...

Lucina: We can't breathe in space!

X: *scoffs* Have you figured out NOTHING!?

King: Well, aliens apparently made the pyramids, and-

X: SHUT IT! The fire I'm made of when in Omega Rage Form and the fire I use when in that Form isn't normal fire!

Daldronor: **Wait, it's not?**

NO! It's what me and my sister call "Spacial Flames". It's special fire made of pure, non dampened fire! Nothing can withstand its heat!

Daldronor: **Uh oh...**

X: Yeah! Had...*confused* What attack did I use?

Daldronor: Solar Burst.

X: Had Solar Burst been made of regular fire, then yes, Samus would be fine. But it WASN'T! NO MATTER HOW TOUGH A VARIA SUIT IS, IT CAN'T WITHSTAND THAT MUCH ENERGY AT ONCE! HOW ELSE DO YOU THINK IT WAS ABLE TO APPARENTLY BLOW UP A PLANET!?

King: Wait, you did that?

X: HOW DO YOU FUNCTION?!

Lucina: I ask that everyday.

King: Well, she's screwed then, unless a plot devi-

(Space Observatory.)

King: New Record!

X: How did you...

King: (Putting on hat.) Sent Narrator and Imagi.

Rosalina: Hello!

Imagi and Narrator: We're back!

X: *goes back into normal form and runs up to Rosalina* ARE YOU A DOCTOR!? WELL, CAN YOU AT LEAST DO DOCTOR STUFF!?

Rosalina: Yes, now, get the injured up here.

X: Um, where are we going?

Daldronor: **Do you want me to stay here and keep an eye on things?**

X: That'd be great, thanks! *throws Daldronor a Poké Puff*

Daldronor: * **gobbles it up***

X: Seriously, where are we going?

King: We're headed to Samus's home base.

X: She has one?

Imagi: According to her suit, yes!

X: Why would we do that? I mean, it's bad enough we almost killed her, I don't think she'll be any more happy if we broke into her base...*looks up* To top it off, I think we also blew up her ship when I destroyed Zebes...

King: Got a better idea?

X: ... *sighs* Okay, fine. LEAD THE WAY! Remember, Dald- stay here, and I'll come and get you soon, 'kay?

Daldronor: **'Kay!**

X: *turns to King* Okay, let's go!

King: Fire it up Rosalina!

Rosalina: Everyone ready?

Imagi: Wait, no-

Rosalina: BLAST OFF!

X: WHEEEEEEE! Oh, hey, I know somebody who LOVES to fly fast! *takes out a Poké Ball* C'mon, Millenia! *a Swellow pops out*

Millenia: WHEEEEEEE!

X: WHEEEEEEE!

Wendell: LOOK A CHICKEN!

Millenia: NOT A CHICKEN!

King: WE'RE HERE!

X: OH, THE SCI-FI-NESS OF IT ALL!

Millenia: Wow, it's really...glowie.

King: (Gestures to a Launch Star.) Shall we?

X: WHEE! *runs to Launch Star with King*

Millenia: *follows*

Imagi: WAIT UP! *Slings Samus over shoulders, before running after them.* Come on guys!

* * *

 **Imagi 'Imagus' Proxi.**

 **Description: Blue bodysuit, covered by a Golden V on his chest, which connects to a long, red, flowing cape. His eyes are also covered by one, with red glass to see with. He has brown hair and electric-blue eyes that glow when he uses his powers. He has black gloves with silver bars on the knuckles, and his boots are of fine leather quality.**

 **Powers/Weapons: A sickle with a steel hilt, a gold and black blade, complete with marking that make it look like it's grinning. He has the poer to, basically, create, do, or become, anything. Well, not really. But that would take a while to explain, so...**

 **Quote: "Don't hate me yet? ALLOW ME TO GIVE YOU A REASON B****! *Punches in the face.***


	8. YOUR FAULT!

**King: Hey. You. Read.**

* * *

(All land on a little chunk of rock with a giant metal fortress on it.)

King: Subtle.

X: Whoa. Hey, where are we now?

King: According to this map, somewhere between Zebes and Good Egg Galaxy. It says nothing else. Well, let's get her inside!

X: *nods* Gotcha! *takes out sword* I'll stay ahead and make sure nothing tries to ambush us! To me, Millenia!

Millenia: *flies to X* Into the darkness we go!

*All head into the fortress*

Computer: Password?

King: Roundhouse.

Computer: Inc-

(King kicks the door down.)

X: When all else fails, BREAK DOWN THE DOOR! *runs ahead*

Millenia: *follows*

King: Now where is the...

Samus: There...

(Samus points to a bed surrounded by various tools.)

Samus: P-put me on the bed, and then plug the green tube onto my suit.

X: *nods, then goes into Dragon Form and carries Samus to the bed, putting her on it* Millenia, get the tube!

Millenia: *picks up tube in beak* Got it!

King: Give it here.

Millenia: *tosses the tube to King*

King: *plugs it in*

* * *

*Hours later.*

* * *

King: (Walks out of the room.)

X: (Gets up from couch.) How is she?!

King: Asleep. Her Chozo Dna's kicking in.

*sighs in relief* Thank Arceus!

Millenia: Yay! Wait, what happened?

X: Um, Daldronor'll fill you in later. *turns to King* Now, I have to be mad at you! *slaps him* Da fudge were you thinking!?

King: ... _Did she just b*** slap me?_

Imagi: (Slow clap.)

X: You're next!

King: Why did you just do that?

X: This is YOUR fault, you know! You just HAD to use Samus as a human shield! What did you think that would accomplish, SOLAR BURST CAN BLOW UP A PLANET FOR NAYRU'S SAKE!

Millenia: Um, I think you need to calm down...

X: DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!

Millenia: *sighs and perches on couch*

King: You should listen to the bird-

X: NO! LISTEN! THE POINT IS THAT YOU COULD'VE FIGURED OUT SOMETHING ELSE TO DO! LIKE, I DUNNO, THAT, BLACK FEATHER THING! AND I DIDN'T NEED HELP, I HAD IT UNDER CONTROL!

Imagi: If by "control" you mean going completely berserk and trying to kill everyone...

X: NOT NOW!

Millenia: Guys, can we just TALK about this...

X: Not now, we're arguing.

King: He has a point...

X: SHUT IT!

King: CAN YOU. LET. GO! (Pushes X.)

X: ALRIGHT, THAT's IT! SCREW YOU!

(The two start to argue and fight.)

Imagi: Don't you love seeing them go at it?

Wendell: Not really...

Millenia: Me neither...

Lucina: GO X! KICK HIS A**!

X: YOUR FAULT!

King: SHUT UP!

Millenia: Okay, that's it! *flies over and slashes X and King's faces with her talons*

X: OW!

King: STUPID BIRD!

X: OH, SO NOW YOU INSULT MY POKEMON?!

Millenia: They won't stop...

Imagi: Just leave 'em be. Hey, who wants to see what's in the kitchen?

Narrator: I'm in.

(Wendell, Lucina, and Millenia follow.)

X: *Lunges at King.*

*in a flash of light, Sparklus the Swampert appeared and uses Ice Beam to freeze X's and King's feet to the floor*

Sparklus: Both of you, SHUT UP! And if you'll let me, I'll explain what's wrong with this!

X: How'd you get out of your Poké Ball?

Sparklus: Not important, ANSWER THE QUESTION!

King: Fine...

(King and X explain their entire adventure, with Sparklus's eyes constantly growing wider.)

* * *

Imagi: YES! (Pulls out Oven-cooked Pizzas.)

Narrator: FOUND A TV!

Lucina: Let's see what's on... *Click.*

Reporter: We have reports that the experimentally made Zebes, was blown up after Bounty Hunter Samus Aran went there to investigate reports of Metroids...

Wendell: Oh crap...

* * *

Sparklus: *sighs* Okay, listen...from what I heard, this is BOTH of your faults.

X and King: Huh?

Sparklus: Well, it's more X...

King: HAH!

Sparklus: But it's also partially King.

King: Aww...

King: ALRIGHT! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!

Sparklus: Well...

Sparklus: Listen, both of you. Now, King...*turns to King* I know you were about to be vaporized by a giant fireball, but was it really necessary to use Samus as a human shield?

X: YEAH, WAS IT!?

Sparklus: *slaps a hand over X's mouth*King: She wouldn't go away, so I made her useful...

X: MMMPPHH?!

Sparklus: OOOOKAY *tightens grip on X's mouth* but you was doing that ABSOLUTELY necessary?

King: MAYBE I could've done something else...

X: *CHOMP!*

Sparklus: SON OF A-

King: Got something to say?

X: *opens mouth to speak, but Sparklus freezes it shut with Ice Beam*

Sparklus: OKAY, you were saying?

King: She could get freezer bu-

Sparklus: ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!

King: Well, I could have dodged, made a flame wall, or just absorbed the flame.

Sparklus: Why not...

King: Samus was being annoying. Her turn. (Breaks ice with shotgun.)

X: *takes deep breath* I COULD'VE SUFFO-

Sparklus: Okay, X. Aren't you the one who tells her friend to never let bullies get under her skin?

X: Yes, but-

Sparklus: Aren't you the one who promised herself to never let her rage make her do something she'd later regret?

X: Yeah, but-

Sparklus: And aren't you the one who started this latest argument to begin with?

X: YES but...but...*calms down*...

Sparklus: Yes, maybe Imagi was in the wrong for not apologizing to Daldronor, but you shouldn't have gotten so worked up, so much in fact that you went into Omega Dragon Rage Mode and almost killed somebody! Even though it was partially King's fault, you still shouldn't have done it!

X: I...I...*lowers head* You're right...*sighs and walks over to the couch, sits down, and covers her head with her hands, guilt lacing her face*

Lucina: GUYS! WE'VE GOT TROUBLE!

King: What? We're having a Dr, Phil moment over here!

Lucina: WE ARE GODDAMN CRIMINALS NOW! THEY GALACTIC FEDERATION IS COMING HERE!

King, X, and Sparklus: ... Aw s***...

* * *

 **Narrator. For lack of a better name, just Narrator.**

 **Description: Bright ORANGE hair with a bit sticking up in the back that looks like little horns. His eyes are green. He's usally wearing a orange shirt with a single shuriken on it, a sword called Reminder with a beautiful hilt hanging on by a silk ribbon.**

 **Powers: Abilties known asDemonize and Angelize. Demonize gives him demon wings, a black spear in place of Reminder, and black hair. Angelize gives him angel wings, a javelin, and white hair.**

 **Quote: "I just sit on a beanbag chair, usually while playing a game, and read out what he puts in my lap. Somehow, that makes a story. Meh, free bed, why should I complain?"**


	9. MAH BED!

**King: Red, left foot.**

 **Imagi: THE HELL IS IT GONNA GO! IT'S STUCK BETWEEN NARRATOR'S HEAD AND X'S ARMOR!**

 **King: Well, guess we have to break it.**

 **Imagi: WHAT IS THIS, HUNGER GAMES, TWISTER STYLE?!**

 **X: I can't feel my hand...**

* * *

X: WHAAAAT!?

Sparklus: Wait, X, didn't YOU blow up Zebes during your rampage?

X: *horrified* You're...you're right! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *drops to her knees*

Millenia: X! Now is not the time for one of your breakdowns!

X: *gets up* You're right! SERIOUS MODE! *turns to King* Okay, King! Is Samus fully recovered yet?

King: No... She still needs a couple more hours!

X: WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!

King: What if we turned you in?

X: NO! LISTEN! I need you to get Daldronor back here, then I'll explain!

King: HOW THE F*** DO I DO THAT? YOU DECIDED IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO LEAVE HIM THERE, AND WE CERTAINLY AINT GOT A SHIP!

X: No, but we have a sword! *opens portal to the Observatory*

Daldronor: *laughing as Lumas fly around his head, then sees X* **Hm? X, what is it?**

X: Daldronor, I need your help!

Daldronor: **Aww...I wanted to play with these Lumas some more...**

X: This is IMPORTANT!

Daldronor: **Okay, okay...** *goes into portal with X*

X: Okay guys. I need you to listen to this carefully. Are you ready?

King: Forgot you could do that...

*SHOOM!*

*a large group of Pokémon appear behind X- Deoxys, Palkia, Ho-oh, Giratina, Yveltal, Mewtwo, Talonflame, Metagross, Latios, and Latias*

Millenia: What...what's going on? Why are all these Pokémon here?

X: Because I...*goes into Dragon Form* am going to slow down the Federation so that you all can escape.

All Pokémon: WHAT!?

Daldronor: **NOPE! I WANNA GO BACK TO THE OBSERVATORY!**

*THWACK!*

X: OW! WHAT THE HECK KING?!

King: Idiot... Why not do this? (Grabs Dimension Sword before slicing a portal open back to the Observatory.) Somehow, I think you like fighting...

X: *Points at King.* Shut up. Shut up, right now. *goes back to normal and return all Pokémon to their Poké Balls except for Daldronor, Sparklus, and Millenia* Okay, let's- wait! What about Samus? You said she still needs a few more hours to recover...I mean, we can't just leave her here, right?

King: What are w-

Imagi: BEEP BEEP B****ES! (DRIVES SAMUS THROUGH THE GOD DAMN PORTAL WHILE CALMLY NOT GIVING A F***!)

King: You son of a b***... I'm so proud...

Millenia: Uh...

Sparklus: I...I don't...

Daldronor: **Wha...**

X: O...*puts hands up in defeat* Okay then. *walks through the portal with her Pokémon*

* * *

King: Hey.

Rosalina: *Claps hands.* You're back! We're already taking care of your friend!

King: *Yawn...* Thanks.

Rosalina: As for the rest of you, this way!

Lumas: *float towards the Pokémon*

Daldronor: *begins playing with the Lumas, laughing as they chase his tail around*

Millenia: *staring at the Lumas, confused* What exactly ARE these?

Sparklus: *being beat up by the Lumas* I DON'T KNOW, BUT I DON'T THINK THEY LIKE ME!

King: Dude, you're being beat up by star pillows.

Sparklus: SHUT IT!

X: *turns to Lumas* HEY, GET OFF HIM! *turns to Rosalina* Hey, where are we going?

Rosalina: WELCOME TO THE LUMA RELAXATION ROOMS!

King: Meaning?

Rosalina: Hot bath, a good bite to eat, and finally a nice soft bed!

X: *Stares at King.*

King: *Stares at X.*

X and King: Me first.

X: *sprints a full speed towards the bed*

Millenia: *peeking in* Guys, don't get into another brawl!

King: BED!

X: MINE!

X: RAAARGH! *lunges for the bed*

King: PREGNANCY SOLVER! (Uppercuts with a Falcon Punch made of black flames.) MAH BED!

Lucina: I could use a bath...

Imagi: Same here...

Wendell: I'M HUNGRY! GIVE ME YUM-YUMS!

Narrator: FOODSTUFFS!

X: *recovers from the blow and kicks King in the back, knocking him down* NO, MY BED!

King: B***, I WILL HM01 YOU!

X: BRING IT JERK!

Millenia: AGAIN? REALLY!?

X: *turns to Millenia* Hey, we haven't had sleep in a while.

Sparklus: Hey, Miss Star Lady, you wouldn't happen to have another bed?

Rosalina: No.

Sparklus: Why...

Rosalina: It's fun to watch them fight. *Creepy grin.*

Sparklus: _Okayyy..._

King: I WILL SPILL BLOOD ON YOUR SWORD!

X: NOT AN INSULT!

King: IT WILL BE A DRATINI'S!

X: D8

Hey, speaking of which, you never DID give back my sword. Can I have it back now?

King: (Looks at sword.) Got a better idea! STABBY TIME!

X: *B*** slap.*

Sparklus: ... Damn.

X: *rips sword out of King's hand* You cannot comprehend the Dimension Sword's power! *raises sword* En garde!

Millenia: STOP! I know a better way to solve this!

X and King: How?

Millenia: Rock, Paper, Scissors!

King: (Pulls out boulder.)

Millenia: NO.

King: Aw... Some other time Mr. Rocky.

* * *

King and X: 3,2,1, SHOOT!

X: *uses rock*

King: *Uses Bazooka.*

Millenia: Wow. Just...wow.

Sparklus: My bed! *jumps onto bed* My bed! *curls up and goes to sleep*

X and King: D8

King: What do we do then?

X: ... Wanna watch a movie?

King: Get a pizza and some popcorn and I'm down.

X: TO THE COUCH!

X: *hurls self onto couch, and then randomly takes out a pizza and a large thing of popcorn* What movie do you wanna watch?

King: They got Bowserzilla, Link Hard 2, and Kirbinator.

X: ... Part of me's leaning towards Kirbinator...

Daldronor: *pops in* **I heard Link Hard 2 got terrible reviews.**

King: Why?

Daldrondor: **Something about the CGI being terrible, and the lines so horrible it slowly became a comedy.**

King: Kirbinator it is!

X: *grabs slice of pizza* Let's do this! *turns on movie*

-(halfway through the movie...)-

Kirbinator: Come with me, I'm hungry.

King: Wow, the idea that they sent him back to eat his mother is amazing!

X: I KNOW!

Millenia: *lands behind them* Nice to see you two getting along again! Hard to believe you were about to kill each other before, huh?

X and King: *turn to Millenia, glaring*

Millenia: What?

X: Why...WHY would you bring that up?

Millenia: Wha...oh! Oh, sorry, I didn't-

King: PREGNANCY SOLVER! (Punches Millenia out of the room.)

King: Where were we? Oh yeah. The scene with the giant motorcycle chase!

X: Um...you know, Millenia DID kinda have a point...

King: Huh?

X: I mean, we were about to murder each other before...and I never got a chance to apologize. So...I'm really sorry. Truly, I am. You know, about going all Omega Rage Mode, blowing up Zebes, snapping at you at the base, making all of us criminals...

King: (Pauses movie.) It's okay. Seriously. Besides, we're Authors. Crazy s*** always happen to us!

X: (Grins.)

King: Though I am sorry about Imagi. He has a thing where danger to him is like gold. He will literally do anything dangerous.

X: Ya think? Daldronor told me that while I was chasing him and Samus, he jumped onto my back with a lance or something. How my flames didn't burn him alive is a mystery...*shakes head* Hey, I should probably apologize to Samus when she wakes up- you know, for almost killing her...

King: Well, when she does, she'll probably sock Imagi one first. Then you...

X: Meh. Probably deserve it. Now, back to the movie! *unpauses movie*

King: OH S***! LOOK OUT KIRBINATOR!

(Kirbinator gets shot with a missile launcher.)

X: Damn...

Imagi: What you watching? Oh sweet Kirbinator! (Hops between King and X.) I love this movie!

X: *surprised, them shrugs* Yeah, I haven't watched it until today, and I am LOVING IT!

Imagi: So, how are we after...

X: *smiles* Yeah, it's all good. I mean, what you did was stupid, but I forgive you.

Imagi: Well, I've been known as stupid, so it's good.

King: Shut up, the best part's coming up!

X: Ooh...

Millenia: *flies over* Hey, what exactly ARE you guys watching?

X: Kirbinator. THE BEST PART'S COMING!

Millenia: OOOH! *perches on X's head and watches intently*

Kirbinator: Hasta la pasta, baby! (Shoots the Meta Robo into the lava.)

King: YES!

X: Doesn't seem like much...

(META ROBO JUMPS OUT AND KICKS KIRBINATOR!)

Millenia and X: OH CRAP!

King and Imagi: GET HIM KIRBINATOR! USE THE STAR RIFILE!

X: I HAVE VERY MIXED FEELINGS ABOUT THIS MOVIE!

Millenia: Is it because you like Kirby and Meta Knight so much?

X: *nods* But ARCEUS, THIS IS EPIC! *takes another bite of pizza*

Kirbinator: (Pulls out Not-a-lightsaber.)

X: Well, that escalated quickly.

Millenia: A LIGHTSABER?

X: No, it's Not-a-lightsaber! Big difference!

King: Because Lucasfilm owns even the SOUNDS it makes.

Millenia: Wow.

Kirbinator: You die today.

Meta Robo: Not *Bzzt!* today!

Both: YAAH!

X and Imagi: GO!

X: *Leans in so close, X faceplants onto the table* ACK!

Millenia: HAH!

King: Wow.

X: Shut up...

Kirbinator: (Slashes Meta Robo into a giant gear that crushes him.)

X: DAMN IT!

Millenia: Hey, at least it wasn't the REAL Meta Knight that got crushed by the REAL Kirby.

X: Yeah, true...what now?

King: ... HEY, ROSALINA!

Rosalina: What?!

King: Can we go to Beach Bowl Galaxy?

X: We?

King: They have penguins.

X: *smiles* PENGUINS! *runs out of the room, then comes back in* Where am I going?

King: TO THE LAUNCH STARS! (King picks up X piggy-back style and runs out the room.)

Imagi: Wait for us!

Millenia: YEAH!

X: *points sword forward* TO BEACH BOWL GALAXY!

* * *

 **Name: Rosalina Cosmosia**

 **Powers: Well, you know what the hell she does, go find a damn Wiki. Lazy bum.**

 **Description: Seriously?**

 **Quote: Well, what do you want it to be? DO THIS YOURSELF FOOL!**


	10. WHAT UP BEACHES!

**Wendell!**

 **Wendell: What?**

 **Quote Hamlet!**

 **Wendell: Oh f***.**

* * *

*At Beach Bowl Galaxy.*

X: Wow, not what I expected. So all the water's in a bowl somehow?

King: *In swimming clothes.* Yep! Now, go change!

X: Why?

King: You can't swim in armor dummy.

X: Don't need to! SPARKLUS!

Sparklus: *yawns* Morning already?

X: Nope! We're going surfing!

Sparklus: OOOH! *jumps into the water*

X: *gets on his back*

Sparklus: *swims around at high speed*

X: WHEEEEEEE!

King: WHAT ABOUT THE CANNONBALL CONTEST?!

Imagi: Let her go...

King: NO! (Summons wings.) GET OVER HERE!

X: *not noticing King* Hey, Sparklus, ya think there's buried treasure down there?

Sparklus: Don't know- I'm not the one you use for diving.

X: Why not start?

Sparklus: But I don't know Dive...

X: This is the Beach Bowl Galaxy! Nothing's stopping you!

Sparklus: *ponders this, then nods*

X: Okay! Hold on...*puts on scuba mask, then gives thumbs up*

Sparklus: Here we go! *dives underwater*

King: GET BACK HERE! (Dives in.)

X: Blub blub blub!

King: GRRK! _CRAP, I NEED SOMETHING TO BREATH WITH! I'LL BE BACK!_

Sparklus: *points to treasure chest and dives towards it*

X: *breaks it open with sword, and various jewels and a whole lotta gold spill out*

X and Sparklus: *raise hands to the air in triumph*

King: (Now wearing a random Penguin Suit.) MY BODY IS REGGIE! HIYAH!

X: Hey guys, look what we f-

[King used TACKLE!]

[X is confused!]

X: Why are you in a penguin suit?

King: YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Sparklus: *holds up a diamond, inspecting it, then notices King. He then waves*

X: *picks up a gold coin and shows it to King* TREASURE!

King: YOU WILL DO MY CANNONBALL CONTEST!

X: Fine!

Sparklus: Yay! DIVIN- wait... Ah crap...

X: *swimming to the surface with King on Sparklus, turns to King* So, what exactly happens in a Cannonball Contest?

King: You make the biggest and showiest splash! Like this! (Dives.)

*SPLASH!*

X: Aww! I thought it was a contest where you blew up stuff with cannons! *casts a longing loom at a random cannon*

King: That's Pirates.

X: Oh.

Sparklus: It's okay, X. Maybe some other time.

X: *gets onto shore* Is going into Dragon Form allowed?

King: No. You'd win instantly!

X: Aww... Okay then. Point me to the high-dive!

King: (Points to waterfall.)

X: (Flies up there using Millenia.)

Millenia: Are you SURE you don't wanna take off your armor? I mean, what if you sink!

X: I happen to be a very GREAT swimmer, and if I can FLY while wearing armor, I can swim while wearing it! Okay...*steps back, then takes a running start, launching herself off the cliff* WOOOOO! *does a couple of flips before spiraling down and landing in the water below*

Millenia: WOO-HOO!

(A few seconds later...)

King: She's not coming up is she?

Sparklus: We told her.

X: (Drowning noises.)

Millenia: *panicking*

-(UNDERWATER...)-

X: *attempting to swim up, but is being weighed down by the armor* (FUDGE FUDGING FUDGE FUDGE- wait, I can turn into a dragon!) *goes into Dragon Form and swims back to the top, her head surfacing through the water* *coughing up water, turns to King and Sparklus* THANKS FOR THE HELP!

King: Would you like to change now?

X: ... Screw you. *trudges onto the beach, still coughing, and collapses onto the sleep, curling up to sleep*

Millenia: *flies down* Did she win?

King: No.

Millenia: But-

King: Near death does not mean extra points.

Millenia: :(

King: Hey, who's hungry?

(Everyone raises their hand/wing/flippery finger thing.)

What do you got?

King: Well, S'mores ingredients, a grill, hotdog and hamburger meat, plus buns. Condiments. Soda. Hot Pockets. Hot Pockets. Hot Pockets. Hot Pockets...

Lucina: HOW MANY DID YOU BRING?!

X: *gets up* GIMME HOT DOGS.

Sparklus: Do you have fish?

Millenia: I'll just have some bread.

Daldronor: **What is a "Hot Pocket"?**

Imagi: Hold it, I gotta cook it first!

Narrator: Actually, me and Wendell were going to go fishing. Wanna come?

Sparklus: Sure!

King: (Hands Millenia a bun before turning to Daldronor.) ONLY THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING SINCE PIZZA!

Lucina: Basically, it's a pizza, but the sauce, cheese, and toppings are WRAPPED in the crust.

Daldronor: **Oh. One please.**

X: You know, I haven't had a Hot Pocket on a LONG time. Count me in!

Millenia: *pecking at bun, looking content*

King: What kind?

* * *

All: *At a dock.*

Narrator: (Concentrating on bobber.)

Wendell: (Fumbling with his bait.)

Sparklus: *swimming underwater, scanning the area for fish*

* * *

The PIZZA kind. It's the only one I know.

King: I'll take that as Supreme...

Sparklus: (Jumps out with a ton of fish.)

Narrator: Well, we can fry them.

Sparklus: I prefer them raw.

Wendell: Me too.

Narrator: NOT ME!

Lucina: Hey guys.

Sparklus: Sup'?

X: *sitting patiently on the sand* Hey, didn't King say there'd be penguins?

Daldronor: **I guess, but I don't see any...**

Penguin: (Penguin noise.)

X: ... (Bear hugs.)

Daldronor: **I hope you realize you're still in Dragon Form.**

X: Huh?

Penguin: *muffled penguin noises*

X: Oh. *goes back to normal form and continues to hug the penguin*

Imagi: HOT OFF THE GRILL! (Puts a plate of hot dogs on the picnic table.)

X: (Walks to the table with the penguin while still hugging the penguin.)

King: Next, the Hot Pockets!

Imagi: Sure.

X: OM NOM NOM! *eating hot dogs*

Millenia: *walks over to penguin* Say, you don't look like a Piplup...or a Prinplup...or an Empoleon...

King: It's a normal penguin! Though I've never seen one colored blue before...

Imagi: HOT POCKETS! (Sets them down, before King starts to nom on them too.)

X and Daldronor: MINE! *both grab a Hot Pocket and take a bite*

X: *lets go of the penguin*

Penguin: *waddles away*

Millenia: You know, you're not very impressive...

Penguin: (Pecks Millenia, before sliding into the ocean on it's belly.)

Millenia: OW!

X: Lucina was right!

Daldronor: **It DOES taste like a pizza!**

Narrator: (Carrying a basket of fish.) Geez, it was easy with you Sparklus!

Sparklus: (Chewing on a fish.) No problem!

X: *sees fish, then turns to Daldronor* You like fish?

Daldronor: *still eating Hot Pocket, not listening*

X: *shrugs, and continues eating*

Millenia: *fuming from the penguin* Got any more bread?

King: (Hands her another bun.)

Imagi: Who wants a hamburger?

X: Hey, I still gotta finish these hot dogs, so...*gobbles down hot dogs*

Daldronor: **I'll have some!**

Millenia: Still a vegetarian!

Sparklus: *eating a bunch of fish*

King: How does a bird your size stay vegetarian?

Millenia: ...

Imagi: Will that be with cheese melted, not melted, or no cheese?

Daldronor: **Melted?**

Imagi: Here you go Greeny!

Daldronor: **Thanks! *HE DID NOT JUST CALL ME GRE- Calm down... We can't let Zebes happen again.***

Sparklus: Wait, Millenia, what about that Sewaddle you ate last month?

Millenia: The one X was about to catch?

Sparklus: *nods*

Millenia: ...*slowly continues to eat bread*

X: Hey, answer us!

Millenia: I must have sudden amnesia. I don't remember!

Imagi: That's not how it works...

Sparklus: Say it.

Millenia: No.

Sparklus: Say it!

Millenia: No!

Sparklus: SAY IT OR I'LL KICK YOU!

Millenia: NO! *flies back* GET AWAY-

Sparklus: SAY IT!

King: (Throws rock.)

*BONK!*

Millenia: OW!

King: Say it.

Millenia: NO!

X: ADMIT TI!

Millenia: SCREW YOU GUYS! (Flies off.)

* * *

 **X: What's wrong with Wendell?**

 **King: Suffered a nervous breakdown after he couldn't remeber anything about Hamlet.**

 **Wendell: All these squares make a circle, all these squares make a circle...**

* * *

 **Wendell the Bunny Dragon.**

 **Description: Imagine a white bunny about the size of a car with tiny dragon wings, sharp teeth, red eyes, and a dragontail. You have Wendell.**

 **Powers: Everything a bunny and a dragon can do, plus some secret stuff!**

 **Quote: Some heroes are born, others are created. Yet they all were always on the side of good, powers or not. What happens when that hero has murdered? Stole? And yet, still saved you. Why?**

 **Narrator: Damn... Who let you watch the Romcoms?**


	11. Kinda a short one

**X: *In Dragon Form, punching a pile of watermelons in rage***

 **King: WE WERE GOING TO EAT THOSE!**

 **Sparklus: Don't mind her- she's unleashing rage right now, so you probably shouldn't bother her...**

 **X: *scorched the remains with fire***

X: D8

Sparklus: ...Do you guys think we went too far?

King: Probably.

X: HOW ARE YOU SO CALM?

King: What, was I supposed to show worry?

X: GRR... C'mon, let's go after her.

Sparklus: Coming!

X: Good. Daldronor, are you-

Daldronor: *sleeping*

X: *sighs* Okay then. Let's go! *goes into Dragon Form* Did you see which way she went?

Sparklus: *climbs onto X's back* That-a way! *points to the north*

X: *nods, then flies off in said direction*

King: (Summons wings.) You guys coming?

Narrator and Wendell: Nah.

King: Fine. (Heads after X.)

X: *flying around galaxy, scanning the sky* You see her?

Sparklus: *peering off X's back, searching* Nope!

X: Grr...where in Arceus's name could she have gone?

King: There you guys are!

X: No sign of Millenia yet.

Millenia: *Sniff.* Jerks...

?: OH MY GOSH!

MIllenia: Eh?

?: YOU'LL DO! *Grabs Millenia.*

X: *turns to King, concerned* Dude, I'm worried. What if we don't find her!?

Sparklus: N-no! Don't say that! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME WORRIED MORE! *hugs X's neck in anxiety*

X: I'm sorry, but we CAN'T LOST HER! WE JUST CAN'T!

Sparklus: I KNOW! DX

King: She can't have gotten far... She needs a Launch Star to escape the planet's gravity.

X: Well, let's get to it!

Sparklus: Yeah!

X: *flying* Wait...what part of the galaxy are we in now?

Sparklus: Yeah, I don't recognize this place...

King: But... we couldn't have left the planet let alone the galaxy...

X: THE HELL IS THAT?! *stares wide-eyed at a massive, stone-walled structure floating in the sky. It's basically a giant stone ball covered in metal spikes, slowly spinning*

Sparklus: What the...?

X: Uh...*turns to King* King...?

King: No... not her...

?: MISS ME? (Standing at the top of the structure was a girl with a obvious fondness for sports tape, red hair, and was cuddling a spiked baseball bat.)

?: I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU MY HUSBAND!

 **Millenia the Swellow.**

 **Description: A Swellow.**

 **Powers: Can talk. Pretty important if you ask me... Agiltiy, Steel wing, the like.**

 **Quote: "I don't care if your an Electric type. I'm too fast- AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! NOT FAST ENOUGH! THIS WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA!"**


	12. Where's Millenia?

**X: *playing Five Nights at the Krusty Krab***

 **Sparklus: You GOT this, X!**

 **X: I SO got this!**

 **Sparklus: YOU SO GOT-**

 ***Sandy proceeds to camp outside the right door, rapidly draining X's power***

 **King: You don't got it.**

 **X: ...I hate that squirrel.**

* * *

X and Sparklus: 0_o

X: King? Something you wanna tell us?

King: I may have made a stupid promise once upon a time to save Imagi's dumba**... Hide me.

X: Who is she?

King: Zinny 'Spika' Calres.

X: Odd name...

Spika: (Jumps off the wall.) COME HERE KINGY!

King: NOPENOPENOPENOPE!

X: Umm...*move between King and Spika* listen, as much as I'd hate to break up your...eh, "joyous" reunion, we're kinda looking for somebody right now, so...I if you could, like, give us a call in about two hours and then we could...

Spika: *Bonk!* Shut up!

X: ... SON OF A-

Sparklus: *Keeping her mouth shut.* Watch it lady!

Spika: Now King, what did I say I was gonna do when we met again?

King: *Blushes.* I... can't remember. I must have sudden amnesia.

Spika: Nice try silly! Now, I made a bed just for us so we can f*-

X and Sparklus: *Punches her off.* HELL F***ING NO!

King: Hah...

Spika: HI!

King: HOW THE F*** DO YOU DO THAT.

Spika: That doesn't matter. Now, I'm preparing a bird dinner right now for us!

X: Speaking of which, seen a Swellow named Millenia?

Spika: She wouldn't happen to be a talking bird would she?

All: YES!

Spika: I was getting ready to cook her for my Kingy when he showed up at my doorstep!

X: Wait, so that means...

All: OH F***!

X and Sparklus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

X: *flies like a maniac to the fortress, leaving King with Spika*

King: DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HER! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE DEFILED!

Spika: Hehehehehehehe... (Lunges at King.)

Imagi: AND F*** YOU! (Stomps Spika into the ground.)

* * *

X: *flying around the structure* Where's the entrance to this stupid thing!?

Sparklus: There! *points to an outline in the stone that looks suspiciously like a door*

X: YAAAAAAAAAAAH! *flies to the door, then headbutts it off its hinges*

Sparklus: *jumps into the doorway* C'mon!

X: *turns back into normal form and unsheathes her sword* WE'RE COMING, MILLENIA! *sprints down the corridor with Sparklus following*

* * *

Imagi: Never thought we'd meet her again huh. (Gestures to the twitching unconscious form of Spika.)

King: Nope. At least, not till I got better at changing my identity...

* * *

X and Sparklus: *Sprinting down a long, metal corridor until they come to a metal door, which X slashes down. They then come to a multi-level room with a multitude of doors and a large metal column in the center*

X: This must be the center of the structure...

Sparklus: *looks around at all the doors* Okay, but which room is Millenia in? There must be a million rooms in here!

X: Hmm...*spots a door labeled "Security Room"* Let's try there! *runs to the room with Sparklus*

* * *

King: Well, let's go save Mchicken...

Imagi: Forward HO!

(Both fly off.)

* * *

X: FIVE NIGHT'S AT THE KRUSTY KRAB DON'T FAIL ME NOW! Now, where's-

Sparklus: LOOK OUT!

*a silvery, thick robot with red eyes, spikes on its back, and long robot, powerful arms lunged at X. She dodged*

Sparklus: *uses Ice Beam to freeze it*

X: *rushes over, then slices it in half with her sword* A security bot. Fancy!

Sparklus: X, look! *points to a screen in the top row*

*screen shows what appears to be a kitchen, and Millenia is in a cage next to a boiling pot*

* * *

Millenia: SOMEBODY HELP ME OUT OF HERE!

* * *

X: Millenia! *grits teeth* I'm gonna TEAR THAT SPIKA GIRL TO SHREDS FOR THIS! *slams fist onto control panel in rage*

Sparklus: The room's...5-2!

X: Room 5-2! Got it! MOVE OUT!

*X and Sparklus run out of the security room*

King: (Runs into Security room.) Geez, for a glorified space battle RV, she went all out...

Imagi: Look, Millenia's in 5-2!

King: Let's me up with X!

Imagi: Right!

* * *

X: Alright, 4-9, 5-0, 5-

Spika: STOP!

X: You again?

Spika: I figured it out!

X: WHAT?!

Spika: You, (Points at X with spiky baseball bat.) took my Kingy!

X: Heh?

Sparklus: What?

Spika: You two married behind my back! DON'T PLAY DUMB!

X: ... (Normal Dragon Rage mode.)

Sparklus: X, don't...

X: I, Ms. Spiky, am THIRTEEN flipping years old! Though, I WOULD like to do this...*rakes claws against Spika's face* THAT WAS FOR MY POKEMON YOU FREAK!

Spika: Ow! SPIKY BALLERINA! (Does Ballerina s*** WITH SPIKES on X's face.)

King: What did we miss?

Sparklus: A chick fight starting. Something about how you and X were married...

King: *Facepalm.* Of course she assumes that. Can't travel with a girl without her f***ing annoying face showing up.

X: GRRGH! GRAAGH! GRRROAAH! *grabs Spika and tears her off her face, then throws her over the platform* Sparklus! Go save Millenia! I'll deal with Ms. Spiky-Feet down there!

Sparklus: *nods, then runs off to Room 5-2*

X: *turns back into normal form, then jumps off platform, aiming her sword down, preparing to stab Spika*

King: Need help?

X: I GOT THIS-

Spika: RISING SPIKIER! (Jabs at X with her hand-turned impalement device.)

X: Nice try! *blocks, then lands, facing Spika* Prepare to meet the Dimension Sword, jerk! *rushes at Spika, jabbing her sword at her abdomen*

Spika: (Kicks X in the knee, sending her on the ground, before she slams her bat down.)

X: (Rolls to the side.)

King: I'm just gonna stay up here then...

X: GOOD! I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!

Spika: SPIKE SLAM! (Slams bat onto ground sending a wave of spikes at X.)

X: *deflects spikes* Projectiles, huh? TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME! *X draws back Dimension Sword as its purple glows grows brighter, then she slashes, sending waves of energy flying at Spika*

Spika: *deflects all but one, which strikes her in the stomach, knocking her back*

Spika: SPIKY TANGO! (Does some tango bulls*** that still goes over my head, which ends in her throwing a spiked knuckle punch at X.)

X: (Kicks the fist up, then knocks the hilt of the Dimension Sword into Spika's face.)

X: What is with this lady and spike-dancing? *in reality* *jumps forward and slashes several times at Spika*

King: She has this thing where she learned all types of dances so we could dance at our wedding, but when she found out I can't dance, she weaponized them.

X: Wow.

King: Yep.

Spika: Stop talking to Kingy! SPIKY RUMBA! (Spikes sprout from her legs as she swings them at X.)

X: Seriously lady, use something else!

X: *Jumps over Spika, but as she hurled over her head, X turned and slashed her sword at Spika's left temple, putting a wide gash in it*

Spika: OW!

X: Now, LET ME BE!

Sparklus: We've got Millenia!

Millenia: UNTIE ME ALREADY!

Sparklus: *unties Millenia*

Millenia: Thanks, now, before we do anything else...*flies off to a room on the other side of the chamber labeled "Control Room", unbeknownst to X and Spika*

Sparklus: WAIT, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?

X: WE'RE SORRY ALREADY!

King: Well, after her!

X: *runs to the before mentioned room, being pursued by a furious Spika*

* * *

Millenia: Where is it, where is it, where is it...*spots a big red button labeled "SELF DESTRUCT" Bingo! *heads over to it*

X: Millenia, we're so so- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Millenia: (Pressed the button.) Blowing the place... up?

Computer: 15! 14!

X: WITH US IN IT?!

Millenia: Perhaps I should've thought it through...

* * *

King: WHAT DID THAT BIRD DO?!

Spika: Oh well, at least I can die with my Kingy!

King: DON'T SAY I'M ABOUT TO DIE!

X: OOOOKAY, WE'LL APOLOGIZE LATER, FOR NOW...*grabs Millenia and runs out*

X: *calls to everyone else* C'MON, WE'RE GOING! *runs to the door she and Sparklus entered in*

Sparklus: *runs towards her*

King: TEN SECONDS!

X: (Changes into dragon form.) THEN LET'S SKIP THE DOORS!

X: *headbutts all doors, clearing a way out of the fortress, then turns* HURRY!

Sparklus and Millenia: *sprinting/flying at full speed down the hall*

All: (Rambo jump as the building explodes, sending then smack into a wall.)

King: Ow...

X: How do people not look at explosions... Ouch...

King: I wanna go back to the observatory now.

Imagi: Agreed.

X: Hey, can somebody go get Wendell, Lucina, Daldronor, and Narrator? *rubs head* I think I headbutted a little too much today...

King: Millenia, you can fly right?

Millenia: (Out cold.)

King: Imagi, you go.

Imagi: Why...

King: Because I created you.

Imagi: No.

King: Yes.

Imagi: NO.

King: YES.

X: BOTH OF YOU GO!

King and Imagi: No.

X: GRRRR...

Daldronor: FOUND THEM! *flies down, carrying Lucina, Wendell, and Narrator on his back*

X: ...Nevermind!

King: Ms. X, if you please!

X: (Slashes a portal back to the Comet Observatory.)

* * *

(Later.)

X: Owowowowowowowwowowowow!

King: It's gonna hurt! But these bandages will help with that lump on your head.

X: I know but- OW! It still hurts!

Lucina: Honestly, does she need them?

King: YES.

Sparklus and Millenia: *hugging while sobbing*

Sparklus: I'M SO SORRY FOR DRIVING YOU AWAY!

Millenia: I'M SORRY FOR RUNNING AWAY, GETTING CAPTURED AND ALMOST BLOWING YOU ALL UP!

Sparklus: I'M SORRY YOUR APOLOGY WAS SO LONG!

Millenia: ME TOO!

X:*turns to King* Hey, can you hurry up so I can give my Pokémon a hug?

King: Well, I prescribe a good hug, maybe another movie, and generally not d***ing around.

X: (Bear hugs Sparklus and Millenia.)

Daldronor: I wanna hug. :(

Sparklus: *gestures to Daldronor* What're you waiting for?

Daldronor: *smiles, then bear hugs X, Sparklus, and Millenia*

King: (Looks at Wendell, Narrator, Imagi, and Lucina.)

All: F*** off.

King: Damn it.

Millenia: *looks up* Say, whatever happened to that Spika lady?

* * *

Spika: F*** THAT F***ING PIECE OF S*** I'M GONNA *** THAT DRAGON B*** WITH A GLAZED HAM!

* * *

X: We'll never know I guess. *looks up, as though remembering something* Hey, King, while we're on the subject of apologizing...

King: Yeah?

X: Do you know how long it is until Samus wakes up? I still have to apologize to her for almost killing her...

Daldronor: Hey, you never apologized to ME for almost killing me!

X: I know...I'm really sorry you had to see me like that...

Samus: (Throws wrench at X.)

X: OW! WHAT IS IT WITH MY HEAD GETTING INJURED?!

Sparklus: *In mind* Where'd she get that wrench?

Millenia: 0_0 Well, I'm gonna...go over here...*steps away*

Daldronor: *waves to Samus* Sup? How are you feeling?

Samus: WELL, IF IT ISN'T MS. HAPPY BOOM-BOOM?

* * *

 **Samus Aran**

 **Powers: Bird DNA. So... Yeah. The Varia Suit's pretty boss, though how she somehow loses her upgrades every time is kinda dumb...**

 **Description: You know it. WHY ARE YOU EVEN TRYING TO ASK.**

 **Quote: "DO I LOOK LIKE A MOTHER FOOL. SURE, THE THING'S CUTE, BUT STILL."**


	13. Wanna go to Lumiose?

**X: *walking around in a dark tunnel with a flashlight with King* You think we should've taken a map with us?**

 **King: NO! BECAUSE WE-**

 **X: OH LOOK, OMINOUS GLOW! *runs towards a yellow light in the distance***

 **King: F*** it. *Runs after X.***

 **GROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRGH! *a giant, man-eating worm emerges from the darkness***

 **X: BAD IDEA! TERRIBLE IDEA! *runs***

 **King: Nice job man!**

 **Imagi: *Pops out of worm costume.* Where's my twenty?**

Sparklus: *snickers* "Happy Boom-Boom"? What kind of insult is-

Daldronor: *slaps tail over Sparklus's mouth*

Samus: *fuming, takes a threatening step towards X*

X: Whoawhoawhoa, WHOA! *steps back* Okay, I know you wanna kill me in 99 different ways right now, but I HAVE to say this to you first. Please, hear me out, and THEN you can tear me to shreds!

Samus: On one condition.

X: Yes?

*BONK!*

X: SON OF A-

King: Well, I'll be going now!

Imagi: Me too! Lovely day, but I'm exhausted! Good night!

Samus: *Grabs both by the collar.*

King and Imagi: Aw crap...

Samus: *Bashes both on the head with her whip.*

Lucina: Damn...

Wendell: That just HAS to hurt!

X: Okay, now that that's done...*takes deep breath* Look, I'm...I'm really sorry. Truly, I am. I mean, you have EVERY right to be mad at me, and I probably deserve it. The point is, I feel really bad about...you know, blowing up Zebes and almost burning you alive...I need to work on controlling my rage, I know that!

Daldronor: _ **Oh, NOW she realizes that...**_

X: *continues* But listen...I look up to you a lot- weird personal biz there- and even if you stay mad at me, you just HAVE to know I'm sorry! *lowers head in shame*

Millenia: *teary-eyed, looks at King* Can I have a hug?

King: Um... Yes?

Millenia: (Starts crying as she smothers King in what she calls a hug.)

-(Later.)-

King: So, X. Wanna go to Lumiose City?

X: Meh.

King: _Could sound a bit happier..._

Sparklus: X, stop worrying about that.

X: *muttering* I can worry if I want to...

Sparklus: *shrugs*

King: Does she have a thing against Lumiose or something?

Sparklus: X was never really a fan of Lumiose...

King: Why?

Sparklus: Apparently, she always gets lost...

King: But that's half the fun!

Sparklus: Not for her...

King: Imagi, X, Samus! HERE!

All: What?

King: Take these. (Hands them street clothes.)

X: Really?

King: LOOK. I had to make Wendell stay behind, so please just put it on...

X: *frowns*...But I like my armor...

King: Well, non-Authors don't wear armor in public...

X: They do?

King: HOW DO YOU LIVE?!

Samus: (Wearing a shirt covered with a denim jacket and jeans.) ...

Imagi: (Wearing a blus shirt and jeans as well, plus Sunglasses for some reason...)

King: (Puts on hat.) Come on X!

X: NO!

King: We're waiting...

X: Fine... *Walks out in a tattered leather jacket, a black T-shirt, torn jeans, a baseball cap, and dirty sneakers* Seriously? Where'd you find these, a dumpster? Well, at least I can keep my Dragon Charm...

X: (Notices Imagi and Samus's clothes.) WHY DID THEY GET GOOD CLOTHES!

King: THAT'S NOT WHAT I GOT!

Luma: (Covered in torn scraps of cloth.) *Luma noise.*

King: What am I gonna do?

Lucina: I can take her. I've been wearing the same thing for three days straight...

X: I AM NOT GOING INTO A CLOTHING STORE!

King: WELL ENJOY LOOKING LIKE A HOBO!

X: OH HELL NO! Grrgh, fine. *turns to Lucina* What store are we heading to?

Lucina: (Fake French Accent.) The Boutique Couture!

X: Eh?

Lucina: The place that always says your not stylish enough.

X: Ah. Frickin' douches. *faces Lucina* Alright, listen. We're not looking for anything fancy. We're just trying to find something a little less hobo-ish. Got it?

Lucina: Alright with me...

King: Alright. Me, Imagi, and Narrator are headed to the Theater to see Mad Munchlax: Fury Road. Meet us at Prism Tower at 3:00.

Lucina: Right.

X: *looking around, trying to find clothes* Soo...have you ever actually been here before? And where's the staff?

Lucina: Um... no?

X: (Facepalm.)

?: Merce, a hobo?

X: Oh my fudge. *growls and turns around* Hello, miss! My name is DarkX the Dragon Knight, but most just call me X. Now, I am no hobo, but I am-

?: QUIET HOBO!

X: SON OF A B***!

?: I am the owner of this boutique, and I must ask you to leave.

Lucina: Why?

Owner: I, the owner of this shop. declare you not stylish enough!

Lucina: I'm gonna shoot her.

X: Don't... *Turns to the owner.* Sooo, if a customer's not "stylish enough", you don't let them buy anything? That must be seriously bad for business. I mean, whatever happened to "The customer's always right"?

Owner: We charge incredibly high.

X: *Sweatdrop.* _She just states it..._

 _-a_

Imagi: AW DAMN. Look at that explosion though...

Narrator: ... (POPCORN EATING INTENSIFIES.)

King: And I wanted to watch Pokevengers, Age of Magneton... -_-'

X: *glares at Lucina* Your fault. For making me come here.

Lucina: Well, where do you wanna go?

-a

Imagi: Ah, that movie was the best...

Narrator: Hey guys?

King: Yeah?

Narrator: I wanna visit the aquarium.

Imagi: ... Why?

-a

X: I dunno! Not here, that's for sure! Maybe Kohl's or something...

Lucina: They have a Kohl's?

X: Probably in a mall...

-a

X: (Points to map.) See?

Lucina: Huh. They do. Well, lets go there, and then get a bite to eat.

X: Please.

-a

Lady: How many?

King: Three.

-a

X: *walks into Kohl's* Heh. See, not so bad. Now, if nobody calls me a hobo, this will be perfect.

Lucina: Do you know where to go?

X: *thinks*...Nope! *goes into store*

Lucina: _This outta be fun._

X: *ignoring the strange looks people are giving her* LUCINA! GET OVER HERE, I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!

Lucina: What?!

X: *points to an aisle with regular clothes in it* HALLELUJAH! *charges in there*

(People give Lucina strange looks.)

Lucina: She's a special little problem...

X: Nyeh...*takes a flannel shirt*...nyeh...*takes a pair of jeans*...nyeh...NYAH! *takes a newer looking jacket* Nyeh? *looks at sizes* NYAH-HAH!

Worker: Can I help you-

X: TAKE MAH MONEY! *throws money at the worker and runs into a changing room*

Lucina: I swear to God, Buddha, Farore, Palutena, or whoever the f*** is a god in the Nintendoverse, someone's gonna need to see a therapist at the end of the day...

-a

King: WHOAHHHH...

Imagi: Where's Narrator?

-a

X: *comes out, wearing new clothes* Heh, MUCH better! Now, *walks over to Lucina* on to Lumiose! *opens portal in the middle of store, causing people to look over in fear and/or confusion* What? You guys are acting like you've never seen a thirteen year-old open an interdimensional portal with a glowing purple sword before! *goes into portal*

Lucina: Next time King, take the stupid Pendant too.

X: CHARM!

Lucina: *Throws hands in the air.* WHO CARES AT THIS POINT!

-a

Show-woman: Now, for the trained Dragonair act!

*Nothing happens.*

Show-woman: Um...

Narrator: *Bursts out on a Dragonite leading a flock of other Dragonites.* MAGICALNESS!

King and Imagi: ...

-a

X: Now, where to BURN these old clothes...*looking around, spots a Litleo, then gets a Cheshire Cat grim*

Lucina: DON'T YOU F***ING DARE!

X: *not listening, kneels besides the Litleo* Hey, bud! You don't mind if I used your little head flame there, would you?

Litleo: *cocks head* Lit?

X: I'll take that as a yes! *puts old clothes over Litleo's flame, setting them on fire* Mwa ha ha...*walks over and places them in a trash can* Phew! Now to find everyone else...

Lucina: (Facepalm.)

King: (Carrying a beat up Narrator.) Stupid Sidekick Author...

X: There you guys are! Along with, a... injured Narrator-

Imagi: Don't question it.

X: Thank you.

King: Got some new clothes I see!

Lucina: At the cost of a serious headache...

Imagi: Well, let's get something to eat! Any suggestions?

King: MEAT!

Imagi: Not a-

King: MEATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

X: There are a MILLION cafés in this city. I don't care which one we go to! *looks around* Hey...Sparklus and Millenia came with us, right?

*In a fancy resturant kirchen.*

Sparklus: Om nom nom...

Cook: AH, MY FISH!

Millenia: Why did I not see this one coming...

X: Um...*concerned look* Did they maybe go with the rest of the group, I mean, I can see not everybody's here, so...

King: Wait, who else came with u- OH CRAP SAMUS!

X: Oh, so my Pokémon are with Samus, then...um, that's not TOO bad. I mean, at least we know where she is, so I can go and find her. *walks away, then turns head left and right, confused* Uh, where did she go, exactly?

TV: _Breaking news! A woman has blown up the Lysandre Cafe after being refused service when she reportedly did not have any money. Police are en route now!_

X: It can't be he-

Samus: (On TV.) _I AM SAMUS ARAN! YOU DO NOT REFUSE ME SERVICE!_

(Everyone looks at each other.)

ALL: AHHHHHHHHH! (Runs to the Lysandre Cafe.)

 **Lucina Bluecoat**

 **Description: First off, NOT THE LUCINA YOU'RE THINKING OFF! In a coat, with a belt holding a gun. On her coat is a silver police badge that reads S.V.P.D.**

 **Powers: Athletic, but still a regular human. GREAT with a gun though.**

 **Quote: " God does nothing wrong? Yet, a**holes like you are here..."**


	14. GOD DAMN IT SAMUS!

**X: How long has he been doing that?**

 **King: *Bopping a baloon into the air.***

 **Imagi: 'Bout thirty minutes. More if he REALLY gets into it...**

* * *

All: (Running to the Lysandre Cafe.)

X: Wait, does anyone remember how to get to the Lysandre Café? 'Cause I don't...

Imagi: Thank me! I got a map!

X: Ooh, maps! *reads map* Ah, yeah, I remember now! It's near Magneta Plaza! *runs ahead* To Magneta Plaza we go!

* * *

Sparklus: *still eating fish as he and Millenia hide in an ally*

Millenia: Okay, I think we lost the chef. *smells air* Hey, Spark- do you smell that?

Sparklus: *swallows* Smell what?

Millenia: *sniffs* Smells like...smoke? *flies up* Holy Arceus!

Sparklus: What? *looks up* What's happening?

Millenia: There's smoke coming from the Magneta Plaza! C'mon, let's go see what's happening!

Sparklus: *looks at fish* Can I finish my fish first?

Millenia: Nope! *flies towards smoke*

Sparklus: *sighs and follows her*

* * *

King: SAMUS!

Samus: Oh, it's you guys.

Police: STEP AWAY!

King: Later. Now, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

Samus: Anger therapy.

Lucina: I KNEW IT!

Police: STEP. AWAY.

King: SHUT IT!

X: NOW! (Goes Dragon Form.)

*Widespread panic.*

King: WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA! X, PUT. THE PENDANT. DOWN!

X: IT'S NOT A FREAKIN' PENDANT!

Samus: It kinda is.

All: NOT HELPING!

Sparklus and Millenia: *run in* X!?

X: *turns to the Pokémon* Sparklus! Millenia! There you two are!

Sparklus: What's going on?

X: I'll explain later! Everybody! *lowers wings* Onto my back, now!

King: WE HAVE TO RUN AGAIN?!

Imagi: STOP B***ING AND GET ON!

(X Starts to fly to Camphier town.)

* * *

Grunt: Sir! We have uncovered our enemy's location!

?: Are you sure it's her?

Grunt: Yes sir! The amount of energy radiating from her can only be made by-

?: DON'T. SAY. IT.

Grunt: *gulps* Sir! Sorry, sir! Shall I assemble the troops?

?: Of course! Where is she headed?

Grunt: A place called Camphier Town, sir!

?: Very well. Prepare the army!

Grunt: Yes sir! *leaves the room*

?: ...Grrr...*glares out of window* Meddling Author...

* * *

X: *lands and goes back to normal* 'Kay, I think we're here!

King: X.

X: You called?

KING: I CHALLENGE YOU TO A 6-ON-6 POKEMON BATTLE!

X: :D Ah, okay! Should I use the Pokémon I got here, or the Pokémon I got in Hoenn?

Lucina: Um, is now really the best time for a Pokémon battle?

King: YES PUNY NON-POKEMON FAN! And X, whichever suits you. BUT ONLY ONE LEGENDARY!

X: Aw... In that case, I'll use my Kalos Pokémon!

Sparklus and Millenia: Aww...

X: Sorry, guys! You guys can cheer me on, though!

Sparklus and Millenia: Okay!

King: Let me go get my Pokemon!

* * *

Imagi: I SHALL REFEREE!

King and X: ALRIGHT GO-

X: *turns around* What the-

*multiple shots of fire suddenly shoot from the sky at the group*

*BOOM!*

King: WHAT THE F*** RANDOM SHOTS! I WILL HAVE YOU SLAIN! THEN I WILL MURDER YOUR CHILDREN.

?: AUTHORS, GET ON THE GROUND NOW! AND YOUR FRIENDS!

Imagi: _He makes us seem so unimportant..._

* * *

 **X's Regular Dragon Mode.**

 **Description: Purple scales, and black armor. Hm... Wonder how much it would go for... if it's obsidian...**

 **Powers: F*** do you think?**


	15. Kraxcor, the leech!

**X: *sliding around as smooth jazz plays (Portal 2, anyone?), not paying attention to anything***

 **Samus: WHEN WILL SHE SHUT THAT DAMN THING OFF?!**

 **Millenia: Every time someone plays this music, she starts doing that until the music ends. Nothing we can so to stop here until then!**

 **Samus: *Aims Arm Cannon at Radio.***

*five large dragons drop down from the sky. They are different shades of gray and black, with yellow eyes and thick armor. They are each holding various weapons (swords, clubs, etc.), and they are all surrounding the entire group*

?: I said GET ON THE GROUND!

X: _Hold on...if THESE guys are here, does that mean...OH NO._ GUYS, STAND BEHIND ME! THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET REAL!

Imagi: B**** PLEASE! I can handle these fools faster than you can say-

*SLAM!*

?: Missed me X?

X: *whispers* No...It can't be... *turns around and comes face-to-face with a dark black dragon, twice X's Dragon Form size, also wearing armor. His horns are laced with gold, as are his claws. His front left leg is mechanical, as his his left wing, and the dragon's eyes are a blazing orange* KRAXCOR!?

Kraxcor: *smiles deviously* It's been a while, hasn't it?

King: *Stares.*

X: *gulps* Uh, yeah...you know, I kinda thought you were dead...

Kraxcor: Ah, yes. Well, take a good a me...*grabs X by the throat* DO I LOOK DEAD TO YOU!?

King: HEY!

Kraxcor: *Ignores.*

X: *grimaces* N...no..! LET ME GO! *slashes at Kraxcor's face*

Kraxcor: GRAAAR! *let's go of X* Still as feisty as ever I see? Well, then, let's see if you've still got your skills! DRAGONS, ATTACK!

Dragons: *all leap at the group*

King: SHADOW CRUSH! *Black pillars squish the dragons.*

Kraxcor: WHO DARES-

King: SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON?!

X: *holding back a furious Kraxcor* I'LL EXPLAIN LATER! WE GOTTA GET BACK TO THE OBSERVATORY!

Kraxcor: MALICE STRIKE! *hands start to glow dark purple, and then he slams his palm into X's face, sending her flying onto her back*

X: GRRGH! *gets up, then blasts fire at Kraxcor*

King: (Appears in front of Kraxcor and kicks him down.) F*** OFF! SHADOW CRUSH!

Kraxcor: *Breaks the pillar, then roars at King.*

Kraxcor: GALACTIC GUST! *beats wings rapidly, and a black wind laced with small, cobalt blades blows towards King, blowing him away.*

King: Imagi, Narrator, GO TIME!

Narrator: GOT IT! (Unsheathes sword and starts to run after a dragon.)

Imagi: I can't feel the pain... There it is! Owwww...

King: PREGNANCY SOLVER! (Flies in a straight downfall to punch Kraxcor into the ground.) SHOTGUN PARTY! (Fies a huge amount of shotgun shells at Kraxcor.)

Kraxcor: *dodges the shotgun blasts* You are all puny MORTALS! YOU CANNOT COMPREHEND TRUE POWER! *wings glow purple* DARK WAVES! *slams wings into the ground, sending out a large purple shock wave that hits those on the ground*

Millenia: EEP! *flies up* C'mon, guys! We gotta help! *uses Agility and speeds towards Kraxcor*

Sparklus: Wait for me! *runs into the battle*

Samus: Hold on! *Power Suit ON!* Okay! *runs to the battle as well* LUCINA, COME ON!

Lucina: THE F*** AM I GONNA DO?

Samus: SHOOT THEM!

Lucina: BECAUSE BULLETS AFFECT A DRAGON.

King: F*** YOUR TRUE POWER, I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING YOU D***!

Kraxcor: (Uppercuts.)

King: Alright Mr. True Power. GET A LOAD OF THIS! SHADOW KING GAUNTLET! (Shadows from everyone bend and shape around his arm to form a gauntlet with a purple gem in the palm and spiked knuckles.) LET'S DANCE! (Claws at Kraxcor.)

Kraxcor: You Authors have been a pain in my side for years...*mechanical arm starts glowing, until it is completely dark purple* But now, I have a way to take what you all hold so dear to you...*rushes forward and grabs King in his glowing hand* YOUR PRECIOUS POWERS! *the glow envelopes King, as a white energy pours from him into Kraxcor's hand, while his gautlet disappears.*

X: *looks up in horror* What the...what's Kraxcor doing!?

King: ...

Kraxcor: HOW DOES IT FEEL?

King: Die.

Kraxcor: Wha-

King: (Summons one more Shadow Pillar, before going unconsious.)

Kraxcor: *Breaks Pillar.*

Imagi, Narrator, and Lucina: GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM YOU B****!

Imagi: *Punches him in the face with a blaze of azure flames.*

Kraxcor: *roars in pain and lets go of King, who falls to the ground.*

Millenia: I gotcha! *catches King in her talons and lowers him to the ground*

Imagi: Move out of the way...

Narrator: This son of a b***...

Lucina: Is gonna pay...

All: WITH HIS F*** LIFE!

Imagi: (Phoenix mode.)

Narrator: DEMONIZE! *Black Demon wings appear, and his sword turns into a Black Buster Sword like weapon with a ribbon now around the hilt.*

Millenia: *nudging King* Dude? Dude!

King: *unconscious, his coloring is slightly paler*

X: *turns to Kraxcor, now in normal Dragon Rage Mode* King...what did you do to him!? TELL ME, NOW!

Kraxcor: It's rather simple, really. *holds up mechanical arm* When I got this, I had it specially designed to strip away the power of energized beings, including Authors. This allows me to use those powers for myself! *glances at King* Although, you stopped me before I could completely strip the boy of his powers, but I guess you got the idea.

King: X...

Millenia: X!

X: King! Please don't die!

King: Well... kick his a** first then we'll talk... (Slips back into unconsciousness.)

Imagi: PHOENIX METEOR CRUSHER! *Slams into Kraxcor in a phoenix-shaped comet of flame.*

Narrator: SHADOW SLASH! *Giant Black sword follows his movenents and slashes at Kraxcor.*

Rosalina: WENDELL STOP!

Wendell: HE'S DYING ROSALINA! I CAN'T STAY UP HERE WHEN THEY'RE ALL DOWN THERE! LET ME THROUGH!

Rosalina: IT'S DOES NO ONE GOOD IF YOU'RE LOST TOO!

Wendell: BUT THEY NEED ME-

Rosalina: NO, THEY WANT YOU UP HERE SO YOU CAN STAY SAFE!

Kraxcor: NONE OF YOU CAN EVER WIN!

Imagi: PHOENIX CANNON! *Fires a stream of flames at Kraxcor.*

Kraxcor: (Blocks.) Now, where did that insect-

Imagi: INFERNO BREAKER! (Right hands catches on fire and punches Kraxcor in the face.)

Kraxcor: GRAAH!

Kraxcor: PREPARE TO SUFFER! *hand glows, and then black feathers materialize behind Kraxcor, which then catch on fire* Now what did they Author call it...? Ah, yes! ARROW STORM! *feathers fly at the group*

Daldronor: *nudging X's armor* **I wonder how everyone's doing in Lumiose...*** hears something* Huh? *goes into the other room, then sees Rosalina and Wendell* **Guys, what's going on?**

Narrator: (Appears in front of Kraxcor and slashes all the feathers.) You know what the hell you are?

Kraxcor: Humor me mortal.

Narrator: A GODDAMN LEECH! NIGHTMARE PIERCE! (Blade surrounds itself in blackness before Narrator thrust the sword at Kraxcor's chest.)

Daldronor **: W-what?**

Wendell: Yeah...

Daldronor: **WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING!**

Wendell: STOP! We have to trust Imagi and others...

Kraxcor: NIGHT SHIELD! *a black shield appears in front of Kraxcor, deflecting the sword* Your power...*grabs Narrator with his glowing hand* IS MINE! *starts to absorb Narrator's energy in the same way he did King*

Sparklus: Not again!

Daldronor: **Grrrrrrr...waiting here is torture! I should be down there, fighting alongside X and the others!**

Narrator: Son of a b****... *Goes unconsious.*

Imagi: *Kicks Kraxcor off of Narrator.*

X: RIGHT! X, PORTAL, NOW!

Kraxcor: HAHAHAHAHA! RUN FOOLS! RUN!

X: *pacing the room, now in normal form and wearing her armor again* That...that...*punches wall in anger* STUPID FOXHEARTED LEECH! *kicks over table*

Sparklus: *goes to Wendell* You okay? How's King and Narrator doing?

Wendell: Out of it completely... They are alive, but... It's like they don't have a brain in them anymore. Like, the part of King that makes him imaginative just... gone. If only I'd been there...

Imagi: Look, X. Hitting the wall and having a hissy-fit isn't helping anyone. Now, I think we all need a history lesson.

X: Alright... Well...

 ***No Bio.***


	16. WE MUST MAKE A SACRIFICE!

**X: *sleeping***

 **Millenia: *sleeping on X's head***

 **Sparklus: *sleeping at the foot of couch***

 **Daldronor: *curled up around the couch, also sleeping***

 **Imagi: *Presses button.***

 ***Random R** **hyperior** **comes in and throws couch out the window.***

* * *

X: *sits down* Okay guys, gather around. I need EVERYONE to hear this. Is everyone here?

Imagi: Present.

Lucina: 'Ello gov'nah.

Samus: Hmm...

Millenia: Okay.

Wendell: Here I am.

Rosalina: Get on with it.

Luma: *Twinkle.*

Sparklus: What is it?

Daldronor: **May we start?**

X: *takes deep breath* You guys know that the dragon we fought was named Kraxcor. What you DON'T know is that he's actually EMPEROR Kraxcor Aldraxis- leader of the Aldraxis Empire. Ever since he came to power, Kraxcor and his army have been going around the Multiverse taking over worlds, basically trying to expand his empire. In other words, he's pretty much an evil, power-hungry warlord. Me and him have battled before in the past, and I've managed to save some of the places he's tried to take over, so me and him have kinda become archenemies.

Imagi: THAT'S WHERE I'VE SEEN HIM BEFORE!

Lucina: Eh?

X: I'M NOT DONE- wait, what?

Imagi: Some guy once came up to me once. Said he worked for a dragon emporer. Apparently, that dragon wanted me to help him take down a kingdom he was having problems with.

X: And you didn't help... Why?

Imagi: When I asked what he would pay, he said ruler of that kingdom. I said gold rewards only. He left in a hurry...

X: _How does King deal with these people..._ Anyways, did you know Kraxcor actually had a girlfriend?

Imagi: (Poker face.) ... It was you.

X: What the-!? NO! It was a dragoness named Emerldra!

Imagi: Sounds like Daldronor's mother.

Daldronor: HEY!

X: ANYWAYS, the last time me and Kraxcor battled, we were in some ice dimension with bottomless crevices. As Kraxcor sent his dragons on me, I was fighting them off. I drew back my tail, getting ready to stab one of them, and GUESS which dragon was behind me, ready to Claw at my neck. Go on- GUESS.

Samus: Must've been one hell of a blood show...

Imagi: You think?

X: So, yeah...Emerldra was behind me, but I didn't realize that until my tail was in her chest...*grimaces* Kraxcor was FURIOUS. Seriously, after being all sad, he went all-out rage mode. Makes sense, though...as cruel as he is, Kraxcor actually DID love Emerldra...I didn't even mean to kill her, it was a TOTAL accident!

Lucina: (Pulls out handcuffs.)

X: NO! *steps back* Eh...so, yeah...Kraxcor got all mad, his dragons pounced on me, and eventually it came to be that we were in one of the crevices. I used Dimensional Blades to push them back, but it kinda...*scratches head* backfired. That's because I wound up causing a rock fall, and the army, including Kraxcor, got caught in it. Now, I managed to escape- albeit, barely- but everyone else got dragged down by the rocks. And since, like I said, the crevices are bottomless, I thought everyone was dead. Including Kraxcor himself. Did I mention that was the last battle he and I had before today?

Wendell: That must explain the mechanical bits.

Rosalina: Do they have a human form like you X?

X: *shakes head* Nope. They're 100% dragon. *sighs* So, there's that backstory. I still can't figure out how Kraxcor survived that rock fall, though...I mean, I know the other's died, so how did HE escape...?

Wendell: Zombies.

Lucina and Imagi: No.

Wendell: COME ON!

Imagi: Well, we need a game plan, and some serious montage-worth training.

X: Okay, listen- Kraxcor has the power to steal the powers of Authors and/or any people with powers of any kind. Not only that, but he can also use those powers himself. There's no telling what he'll do with this ability, but I KNOW it can't be anything good! Therefore, I see only one solution to this problem. One way to stop Kraxcor!

Imagi: We make a sacrifice.

X: NO! We need to destroy that mechanical arm of his! That's what's giving him the power to steal energy! We destroy that, we have an actual chance to stop him. Not only that, but we're gonna have to go to Kraxcor's dimension- his base of operations. Things is, though, there's only one way to get there.

Imagi: Make a BLOOD sacrifice!

X: TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY! We have to go through the Darth Dimension. Basically, imagine the Nether from Minecraft...only ten times worse. And there's lightning that's striking the place all the time. And there's a volcano in the center of it all that never stops erupting. And surrounding the volcano and making up the entire floor of the world is a raging sea of lava. Also, FIRE AND STORM DEMOMS! Let that all sink in for a minute...*pauses to let everyone picture the Darth Dimension*

Lucina: Great. Now all I can think of is Star Wars...

Imagi: Baby Minecraft pigs.

Wendell: Hawaii.

Both: Wow.

X: _DOES NOTHING FAZE THESE GUYS?!_

Sparklus: Sooo...how 'bout that training montage?

X: Ah, yes! We can't just go into the Darth Dimension and fight Kraxcor without training. *raises sword dramatically* CUE THE TRAINING MONTAGE!

 _YOU'RE GONNA NEED A MONTAGE!_

Imagi: Wait, where's a good place to train?

*Record scratch.*

X: Hm... *turns to Rosalina* Hey, is there a place here where we can all train. With a montage, maybe?

Rosalina: Hm, maybe... Nonono, too dangerous.

Imagi and X: WHAT?

Rosalina: Well... (Leads them to a giant map before pointing at a spot.) Grand Dragon Spire Galaxy. Where only the most powerful, yet benevolent, dragons train.

Lucina: Sounds good. AND they're dragons too!

X: Huh. I've heard stories about that place. Some of the most noble dragon warriors have trained there. If we went there, we'd be all fit to take on Kraxcor! Rosalina, where is the Grand Dragon Spire Galaxy?

Rosalina: (Mad Doctor Laugh.) You all... take the Mega Launch Star!

X: I suddenly feel the urge to fill out life insurance.

-a

(In a room with a huge Launch Star.)

Imagi: We're going on THAT?!

Rosalina: Yep.

Imagi: YOU SOUND LIKE YOU COULD CARE LESS.

Rosalina: When did it seem like I did?

Imagi: I'm gonna die today...

X: *gulps* We gonna YOLO it?

Sparklus: We gonna YOLO it.

Millenia: We are SO gonna YOLO it.

X: Okay...*gets onto Launch Star* EVERYONE needs to get on this! C'mon!

*Sparklus, Millenia, and Daldronor follow X, then turn to everyone else*

Imagi: Meh, f*** it. I'm too awesome to die anyway.

Samus: Since when did over a hundred G-force scare me?

Lucina: There is no way I'm getting shown up by Blueberry.

Wendell: Ditto.

(All get on.)

Rosalina: Aiming... And...

(Everyone tenses until their body's are Reggie for the pain.)

Rosalina: FIRE!

*BAM!*

All: OH G- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

X: AAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEYYYAAAAAAAAH! *hugs the closest person to her in terror, which happens to be Samus*

Samus: *punches X, causing her to fly into the wall*

Sparklus and Millenia: *hugging Imagi in terror* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Imagi: GETTTTTTTTTTTT OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

X: I'M GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(Sudden stop at the doors of a palace.)

Everyone: (Flops onto the ground with an assortment of groans, oomphs, and cries for mommy.)

X: We made it... Can anyone else not feel there stomach?

Imagi: I think a meteor got firmly placed between my lungs and colons...

Sparklus: *groans* I think I'm gonna be sick...

Millenia: Not in here you're not!

Daldronor: All in favor of never doing that again?

Wendell: I now regret not buying that jetpack...

Samus: *Fine.* You guys are p****.

X: Hey! Watch it with language!

Samus and Imagi: F*** B*** HOE S*** CRAP B*** WH*** DAMNNNNN...

X: Wow... *gets out, then goes Dragon Form* I think I'm gonna need to go Dragon Form for this. *approaches castle, which is on a floating rock platform. X goes up to the door* HELLO? ANYBODY HOME?

Imagi: No no, like this. Samus?

(Both Samus and Imagi blow a giant hole in the cave with LAZERS! 8D)

X: HEY! I heard some of the dragons here are fudging LEGENDS! Show some respect! *examines hole anxiously*

Sparklus: *glances at Samus* What is it with you and blowing up stuff?

Samus: I BLEW UP A PLANET! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WITH ME AND BLOWING S*** UP?!

Imagi: Well, no dragons yet...

?: HALT!

*Two pale gold dragons clad in bronze armor drop down from the sky in front of the group*

Sparklus: Alright, alright, calm- *sees the dragons*

Dragon 1: State your names. NOW.

Imagi: You first.

Gem: I am Gem.

Imagi: Ah, you're a chick.

Ini: And I am Ini.

Imagi: Wait, like Gemini?

Both: Yes...

Imagi: Well, I am IMAGUS 'IMAGI' PROXI, AND I'M HERE TO KICK YOUR A**!

X: _Oh fudge me._

* * *

 **X: (Dripping wet.)**

 **Imagi: HAHAHAHAAHA!**


	17. Grand Dragon Spire Galaxy!

**Lucina: The hell is that?**

 **Wendell: ART!**

 **Lucina: You literally just shot a canvas with a paintball gun.**

 **Random Person: *Gives Wendell 500 bucks and takes painting.***

 **Wendell: *Grins.***

 **Lucina: I stand corrected.**

* * *

X: *walks up and slaps tail across Imagi's mouth* Please excuse my friend, here...my name is DarkX the Dragon Knight, but you may call me X for short.

Sparklus: I'm Sparklus!

Millenia: Millenia!

Daldronor: **I am the great Rayquaza, but I have been given the name Daldronor by X here. *** gestures to X*

Imagi: *Chomp.*

X: *Sound of something in X shattering.* SON OF A FUDGING-

Imagi: Don't do that again.

Gem: Why should we take you?

Samus: Because the dragon behind you looks mad.

Ini: (Turns around to see a dragon with brown skin and bone-white armor standing cross-armed with a look of impatience on his face.) Uh-oh...

?: Gem! Ini!

Gem and Ini: Hello, father...

X: Huh? *stares at dragon* Crag?

Crag: *faces X* It's been a while, hasn't it?

Millenia: Wait, what?

Imagi: Oh my God, you ARE a dragon hooker!

Lucina: (Kicks him into a wall.) And that's why we don't let you drink.

X:*turns to everyone else* Everybody, this is Crag. Me and him actually met during a battle! Could you believe it?

Crag: I remember- water spirits were creating a tsunami that was about to swallow a city, so you and I teamed up to stop them.

X: We almost drowned, but hey- it all worked out! *puffs out chest proudly, then turns back to Crag* Say, I had no idea you had kids! Who's the mom, if you don't mind me asking?

Imagi: (Muffled.) Yo-

X: I WILL SHOVE THE DIMENSION SWORD UP PLACES YOU DON'T WAN'T TO PICTURE!

Samus: Damn.

?: Honey, who's yelling- Why X!

X: MERIDA?!

Sparklus: MERIDA!? Who the heck is Merida!?

X: Merida was also at that water battle I mentioned. She is REALLY good with a bow and arrow! *faces Crag* She's your mate, huh?

Crag: Yes. I guess she's calling for me. Please, join us. Even your odd friend.

Imagi: (Pops out.) I'm not odd, the world just can't handle the s*** I do on a daily basis!

Crag: Ha ha! I like him!

Samus: Amazingly...

*an elegant dragoness swoops down from the sky. Like Gem and Ini, she has pale gold scales, but she has green eyes as opposed to Crag's brown eyes, and she is wearing silver armor*

Merida: Ah, X, it is you! I can't believe it, it's been so long! How have you been?

X: Meh...some good, some bad. Anyways, we need to talk to you guys. Mind if we did it over dinner?

Merida: Oh, not at all! It'll be nice to catch up with old friends, and to meet some new ones! *nods at the others* Come! *flies up, followed by Crag, Gem, and Ini*

Daldronor: We'll meet you guys there! *follows them with Sparklus on his back and Millenia alongside him*

X: *lowers wing* I assume you guys need a lift, right?

Imagi: Nah. (Flys after Merida and the others.)

X: When... could he fly?

Lucina: Always! You never noticed?

* * *

Merida: Please, sit down!

Lucina: Um... Problem.

(Table, Chairs, and Food on the Plates, basically everything, is too big for the humans.)

X: Oh, um... You guys have anything more human-sized around here?

Sparklus: And Swampert-sized?

Millenia: And Swellow-sized?

Daldronor: **Personally, I don't see any problem here.**

Sparklus: 'Cause you're big, that's why!

Merida: Sorry, I guess we didn't plan to have humans for dinner...

Lucina: Um-

Merida: Yes, realized it the second I said it.

X: Okay, um...maybe we can make this work. *looking around*

Samus: What are we eating, anyways?

(Green cooked beast that resembles a turkey is on the table.)

Sparklus: Right. Hey, where's Imagi?

Imagi: (Pops out of the top of the turkey thing.) You called?

X: *facepalm*

Millenia: *poking at green meat* Um...what is this?

X: *still facepalmed* Food, that's what.

Daldronor: *sniffs it* **I've never smelled something like this before.**

Imagi: It's good. (Already eaten half of it.)

Samus: WHAT THE HELL IMAGI?! Didn't anyone teach you table manners?

Merida: *Giggles.* They are a funny bunch.

Crag: Agreed.

*Later.*

Messenger: Sir Crag, the Scales have arrived!

Crag: I'm sorry, I must leave. Though, would you bunch like to come?

Imagi: Are they rich?

Crag: No.

Imagi: And like that, you've lost me.

X: Sure! We still gotta talk about that one thing I mentioned before, too.

Crag: Yes, tell me more about that. *flies off as X follows*

Daldronor: **Wait for me!** *flies off in pursuit*

Sparklus: *smacks Imagi* Not everything's about money you idiot!

Imagi: Right!

Millenia: Yes, now-

Imagi: There's getting treasure, THEN the b****es!

Millenia: (Facewing.)

* * *

X: *explains the situation with Kraxcor to Crag, including what happened to King and Narrator*

Crag: *nods grimly* I see.

X: So, that's why we came here. We all need to train to survive the Darth Dimension and defeat Kraxcor! The fate of the Multiverse depends on us- you'll help, right?

Imagi: I'm still hungry...

Millenia: YOU ATE HALF OF THAT THING!

Imagi: Ooh, apples. (Grabs a bunch of apples from a barrel.)

Millenia: Aren't you gonna pay for those?

Imagi: That's still a thing? *Chomp.*

Millenia: _How does King find these guys..._

Sparklus: *explains the situation with Kraxcor to Meridia, ignoring Imagi and Millenia* And that's why we need to train here. I'm sure X is talking to Crag about this, too. You guys'll help us, right?

Merida: Hm... We may need to see the Seven Scales about this...

Imagi: LOOK BIRD, I'M A F***ING PIRATE. THIS IS WHAT I DO!

Millenia: IT'S STILL WRONG!

Imagi: I'LL JUST EAT YOU THEN!

Millenia: NO!

Samus: Both of you, SHUT UP! *smacks both Imagi and Millenia*

Imagi and Millenia: OW!

Crag:*looks up* Ah, there they are now!

(Sitting crossed-legged are a metal dragon with black dreadlocks and a female dragon with sea-green scales and a fish-like tail.)

Crag: Welcome back! How went the Vacation?!

Metal Dragon: Zephyr got bit by a fish.

Green Dragon: Ah, memories...

X: *looks at dragons* Are you two a part of the Seven Scales?

Green Dragon: And who are you, newcomer?

Metal Dragon: Yes, we haven't seen you around before.

Crag: This is an old friend of mine. Her name is X. *points to metal dragon* His name is Zap, and that- *points to the sea-green dragon* Is Whirlpool.

X: Ah! *salutes to the dragons* Hello there!

Lucina: Calm your wings X, we aren't in the military.

Imagi: HEY! WE WANT TO TRAIN BY KICKING YOUR A**!

Zap: (Slow Blink.)

Whirlpool: And you are?

Imagi: Imagu- MMPH!

X: (Slaps tail firmly into his face.) Not doing that again... Anyway, we have a problem, so we came here.

Lucina: Ever heard of a dragon called Kraxcor?

Zap: (Frowns.) He's dead.

Samus: Then ghosts be real fool.

X: *once again explains what happened with Kraxcor at Camphier Town* So that means, now that he can take the energy of others, there's no telling what he'll do! Please, train us so we can stop him!

Imagi: Cause he needs to pay for what he did to our family!

Lucina and Wendell: YEAH!

Zap: Very well. Although, what can the blue haired one do?

Lucina: HEY! I CAN DO STUFF! Like... Crap.

Zap: Come with me. Whirlpool, Crag, you take them to meet the others.

Whirlpool: Ai' Captain!

X: Lucina! Did you forget about your sword? Or your gun?

Lucina: And since when did bullets affect dragons?

Crag: This is true.

Lucina: And, for the last time... I'M NOT THAT LUCINA! SERIOUSLY, IT'S LIKE YOU DIDN'T LOOK AT HIS STORIES!

X: I'M SORRY, BUT IT'S REALLY CONFUSING! *calms down* Let's just...go before I kill her with fire...*flies up*

* * *

-(Later.)-

Lucina: Wow, this is amazing!

Zap: My workshop always get that!

(Lucina and Zap are walking through a workshop with multiple furnaces burning, metal being pounded, and the like.)

Lucina: Whoa, what's that?!

Zap: A little side project.

(Zap leads Lucina to a glass case with a human-sized coat made out of grey dragon scales.)

Zap: Anorak, my proudest achievement. Capable of forming any weapon based on the user's style of thinking, it's also incredibly comfortable! What do you think?

Lucina: It's beautiful...

* * *

*Everybody else is standing before a pair of massive gold doors*

Whirlpool: This is where the Seven Scales meet.

X: *staring at doors in awe* It's so shiny...

Millenia: *flies up to Samus* I swear to Arceus, if you blow up something...

*BOOM!*

Imagi: My bad...

X: ... He dies.

Wendell: No.

X: Please?

Sparklus: X, we need EVERYONE alive for this.

X: *sighs* Oh, fine...

Crag: Ah, here come the other five Scales!

Imagi: Wait, I thought you were one.

Crag: No.

Zephyr: Crag! I missed you! *a sky blue dragoness in pure white armor drops down besides Crag* Hello, brother!

Sparklus: Brother? Wait, you're Crag's sister, then?

Imagi: IS EVERYONE HERE RELATED?!

* * *

Zap: Alright, now. Imagine the weapon and it will appear in the folds of the coat.

Lucina: (Intensely concentrating, when she pulls out twin semi-automatic pistols with a dragon carved into the sides of the barrel.) YES!

* * *

X: *smacks Imagi with tail* STOP QUESTIONING STUFF! Anyways *walks over to Zephyr* My name's X! I'm a friend of your brother.

Zephyr: Hello there! Yes, you're that dragon who fought with Crag and Meridia against the water spirits! *cocks head* I honestly thought you'd be bigger.

X: Well, I'm not exactly full grown yet..

Imagi: She hasn't hit dragon puberty, where her tail grows large and she cries and smacks you if you say anythin-

X: (Breathes fire at Imagi.)

* * *

Lucina: Come on... YES! (Pulls out a spear with a cobalt hilt and a golden point that resembles the fangs on a dragon.) I shall call you... the Azure Spear!

* * *

X: So, do you mind introducing us to the rest of the Scales?

Zephyr: Of course! *gestures to the other four dragons*

Crag: (Gestures to a group being led by a tall dragon with what looks like drills for horns and teeth, followed by another dragoness with horns shaped in a trident style, and wings that are moon-white.)

Drill-horned Dragon: Greetings. I am Drillfang.

Moon-colored Dragon: And I am Luna.

Samus: Wow. Your parents must have spent WEEKS on that one.

Drillfang: I suddenly dislike you.

Samus: Well, good for you, you have an opinion I could care less about.

X: Is that... Di?

Sparklus: Di? Who the heck is that?

?: *a dark blue dragon with dark purple armor walks up* I see you're still fond of that nickname, Dragon Knight. *turns to everyone else* My full name is Dimentruss. *flicks tail in greeting*

Imagi: Did you make the Dimension Sword? If so, I'd like to talk about an idea I have!

Di: Hm... Sure.

X: HEY! NO TOUCHY!

Dimentruss: Yes, I did create the Dimension Sword. It took many years of searching for the right metals, and the I had to imbue it with interdimensional energy. So, what's your idea, young one?

Imagi: A, I'm 21. B, The Dimension... (Dramatic Pausement.) Broadsword.

X: How is that gonna be different than the Dimension SWORD?

Imagi: Haven't thought that far... I'll come up with something though!

X: *rolls eyes* Whatever. Hey, who's the seventh Scale?

Luna: That would be Inferno.

(Dragon with a mane of blue fire, golden claws and a giant x scar on his chest flies down.)

Inferno: YOU CALLED B****ES?!

Imagi: I like him.

X: Of course you would...

Di: Now, come into the Council room. There, we shall discuss the current situation...*glances at X* Whatever that may be.

X: Don't worry, we'll explain everything once we're in there.

*all Scales go into the room behind the gold doors, followed by the rest of the group*

Imagi: Wow, are the toilets golden too?

(Standing in a giant room with a meeting table surrounded by seven chairs personalized to each dragon. On the table was a map and various knickknacks including, but not limited to, a half-finished Rubik's cube, a neck pillow, several comic books and novels, a model kit, and a sketch book. WITH pencil colors.)

Sparklus: Fancy!

*the Seven Scales walk over and sit down in their respective chairs*

Crag: I shall stand guard outside of the room.

Luna: Thank you, Crag.

Crag: *walks out of the room*

Di: Hmm...I see we're not all here. Where is Zap?

X: And where's Lucina? *looks around*

Imagi: Oh, Zap said he had something he wanted her to try.

Zap and Lucina: (Walks in.)

Imagi: Speak of the Blue-haired Devil herself...

Zap: Very good Lucina! It might take some getting used to, but I think the coat has found it's owner!

Lucina: You kidding me? It fit like a GLOVE!

X: And where were you?

Samus: And what's with the coat?

Lucina: My way of fighting off dragons! (Pulls out pistols.)

Imagi: *Whistles.*

Drillfang: Okay...well, I say we call this meeting to order!

Di: Indeed. Who shall speak first?

Imagi: You guys are A-holes.

X: _Oh fudge us..._

Drillfang: *drill teeth start whirring in rage* How DARE you!? You have no right to-

Whirlpool: Oi, Drillfang. Tell us, boy. What makes you say our kind are "A-holes"?

Imagi: You come in, kick our, ahem, a**es, then another piece of you act nice. I mean, did it not occur to you the bad guy always survives?

Inferno: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Zap: Hm! Whirlpool, didn't they mention Kraxcor was back?

Whirlpool: Yeah, they did!

Zephyr: *nods in agreement*

Luna: Impossible! That tyrant's been dead for a year!

Drillfang: I heard he was killed in a rock fall during a battle with that one there, *glances at X* right?

Inferno: YEAH, HOW COULD HE BE ALIVE?

Imagi: It's like they've never seen a B-movie superhero story before... Anyway, we got two of my family in a coma because of your dead tyrant, so unless you got something that can wake them up, I've got nothing more to say.

Dimentruss: What!? How did this happen?

Zephyr: Go on, young ones. Tell your story.

X: *groans* I swear if I have to explain this ONE MORE TIME...*explains what happened*

Whirlpool: *stares in horror* What!? Kraxcor can...TAKE the powers of others?

Di: And use them himself?

Luna: What kind of monster...what's he going to do with that kind of energy?

Drillfang: Knowing Kraxcor, nothing good.

X: *nods* And that's why we need your help!

Imagi: We need to get some montage-worth training to get through the Darth Dimension, and beat Kraxcor, which we hope wakes up my family. Or... I blow the place up.

Drillfang: Wat.

Imagi: Nothing!

Zap: Ha ha! Sounds like quite the predicament!

Di: This is serious Zap!

Whirlpool: Since when did the blubbering idiot take anything seriously?

Drillfang: Though, I wonder what you hope to accomplish against Kraxcor?

Lucina, Samus, Wendell, and Imagi: (Deadpan.) Kick his a**.

Whirlpool: Ah, a very good goal if ya' ask me!

Di: Well, I see a good solution to this. There's eight of them, and eight of us.

Inferno: NO, THERE'S SEVEN OF US!

Di: On the contrary...Crag! Come in here!

Crag: *comes in* You called?

Di: *turns to Inferno* There, now there is eight.

Luna: Yes, but why does it matter?

Di: Because, each of us can train the other. Zap, you've already had some experience with Lucina, so you will train her. And since Crag knows X the best, better than me, he shall train her. Now, as for the others...

Imagi: Dibs on S'mores.

Inferno: HEY!

Wendell: I choose... you. *Points at Zephyr.*

Di: Very well! The blue one is with Inferno, and the one they call "Wendell" is with Zephyr!

Whirlpool: I'll train the blue fish.

Sparklus: I'm a SWAMPERT.

Millenia: I wouldn't mind training with Luna.

Luna: I never thought I'd be training a BIRD to be a warrior...

Di: *goes over to Daldronor* I sense a great power within you. How would you like me to train you in our ways?

Daldronor: *nods*

Di: Then it's settled! Now, who's left?

Samus: Ahem...

Drillfang: I will train you.

Samus: (Stare. OF DEATH.)

Drillfang: _I suddenly regret this._

Di: Okay then! Tomorrow, the training begins! This meeting is over. *gets up and walks out*

Luna: I'll show you all to your rooms.

* * *

 **Imagi: X. X. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

 **X: WHAT?!**

 **Imagi: Can you buy me a snowcone?**

 **X: ...** _ **I'm going to kill him. I will honest to Arceus kill him.**_


	18. Why is it called glass?

**X: I'm hungry. Imagi, can you do something?**

 **Imagi: Fine... *Claps hands.***

 ***Bag of Mcdonalds appears.***

 **X: Yay! *Takes a bite.* ... *Face shows regret.* BLEGH!**

* * *

(Later, in X's room.)

X: I was planning on showering...

Samus: We wanted to see their shows together, while planning!

Imagi: THEN...

Samus, Lucina, Wendell, and Imagi: PARTY SHAW!

X: (Face palm.)

Lucina: The rules of Grand Dragon Spire Galaxy's Capital City, Altearia, Channel 68... Here!

TV: Rule#1! Always respect a dragon's airspace!

* * *

*showering*

Daldronor: **That's right! Sparklus, do you remember when I met you and X and we blew up that meteor?**

Sparklus: Yeah. Even though I was in my Poké Ball during the meteor part...

Daldronor: Well, you can't exactly breathe in space...

X:*gets out of the shower* Hey, what're you guys watching?

Millenia: Well, we WERE watching a show about the laws of Altearia, but now we're watching some kind of anime...

Imagi: Honestly, I don't even know what I'm watching... YEAH! PUNCH THAT B****!

TV Dragon #1: SHIN, YOU KILLED MY BROTHER AGAIN! I MUST DEFEAT YOU!

TV Dragon #2: HAHAHA! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME, LIN! I AM MUCH TO POWERFUL FOR YOU!

TV Dragon #1: *charges at the other dragon* HAAAAAAA-

TV Dragon #2: *charges at the other dragon* HOOOOOOO-

*KABOOM*

X: *deadpan* Soooo, you guys couldn't find anything else to watch?

Imagi: (Looks at guide.) Anyone for The Shining?

(Everyone raises their hands.)

Imagi: The Shining with dragons it is...

*halfway through the movie*

Millenia: Why does he need an ax? He's a DRAGON, he can just burn down the place and fly away! Or he could just, you know, claw down the door and stuff! Man, even in another galaxy, Hollywood STILL can't get its facts right!

Samus: Probably because IT'S A DRAGON WITH AN AX.

Lucina: She has a point.

Millenia: Whatever...

Millenia: I don't care! I'm still gonna be annoyed by it...

Sparklus: Let it go, will ya?

(Credits roll.)

Imagi: Well, who wants to get drunk, make millions in property damage, and pass out and remember none of it?

Samus: In.

Lucina: Yo.

Wendell: Coming.

X: Um...

Imagi: (Grabs X in a headlock and drags her with him.)

X: HEY!

Sparklus: Hey wait up!

Daldronor: **I hope you all remember we're supposed to be training tomorrow!**

*nobody listens*

Daldronor: **I've got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach...** *follows*

* * *

Imagi: Ah, here we go!

X: I think I can't go in...

Imagi: And who cares?

Everyone: (Silence.)

Imagi: See?

Sparklus: *turns down the hall* Whoa, guards!

*Two dragons can be seen patrolling the hallway, turning in the direction of the group*

Imagi: Yo.

Guard: Carry on.

Guard 2: Enjoy the drinks.

Sparklus: ...

Imagi: See X? Nothing to worry 'bout!

X: If you say so... *opens door and sees a room chock-full of rows and rows of various drinks* Whoa...is having this many drinks in one place even LEGAL?

Millenia: Who cares? *flies into the room*

Imagi: Well, what'll be?

Samus: Let's start simple. A vodka.

Lucina: Whiskey!

X: Um... I have no idea.

Sparklus: *facepalms*

X: Hey! In case you've forgotten, I'm not exactly old enough to drink alcohol you know!

Sparklus: Oh yeah, forgot about that...

Imagi: Here. (Hands X a shot of whiskey.)

X: (Sips.) BLEGH! What is this?

Lucina: Whiskey. It's got to go down in one shot to taste any good.

X: *Gulp.*

-(Exactly seven drinks later.)-

X: I loves youse guies... HIC.

Imagi: And we now know her tolerance for alcohol.

Samus: (Chugging a bottle of vodka.) Good for her.

X: *Leans over to Imagi while eyeing glass* Hey, can I asks you a questions?

Imagi: I doubt it's a real one, but sure.

X: Why do they call it dat?

Imagi: What?

X: Glass! Why does they calls it dat? It sounds like "glue" and...uh, let's see, umm...*taps finger on table thoughtfully*

Imagi: Um, well... Why do they? Wendell!

Wendell: You called?

Imagi: Why do they call it glass?

Wendell: Well, it comes from the old Proto-Germanic word Glasam, which... (Rattles off facts.)

Imagi: I forget that he reads so much...

X: But why does it souns like glueh?

Imagi: Coincidence?

X: ... Do you thinks I could marries King?

Imagi: And we've had too much.

Millenia: Okay, let's just...*takes glass away from X* put this over here...*puts it on the opposite end of the table*

X: Hehehe...yer blurry...*squeezes Millenia's face* Pretty blurreh birdee...

Millenia: *muffled* I can't breathe!

Imagi: Okay, I do not need to fill out the death report of a freaking Swellow.

X: But shi sos prettuh... (Squeezes harder.) And youse didn't answah mes!

Millenia: Help...

Sparklus: *pries X off of Millenia* Hey, how about we get you back to your room, 'kay?

X: *stares at Sparklus*

Sparklus: Um...

X: *pokes Sparklus* Heya, SpoongieBob...wha happeneds to yer mouth?

Sparklus: 0_o My...what?

X: *feels area around Sparklus's mouth* Yer mooth...were dids it go?

Daldronor: I think she's delusional...

X: AND YOU PURPS!

Daldronor: Glad I was right...

-(The next day.)-

Crag: Ah, there they are...

X: Oh my head...

Imagi: (Supporting her.) Geez, what does that armor weigh?

Crag: ...

Sparklus: ...We can explain?

Crag: Please do.

Imagi: She cannot handle her whiskey.

Crag: Meaning...

Imagi: She has the hangover to end all hangovers.

X: Stop yelling Blueberry... Ow.

Millenia: *turns on Imagi* Hey, giving her the whiskey was YOUR idea Mr. "Let's get drunk"!

Imagi: HEY! YOU HAD SAME TOO!

Millenia: WHY WOULDN'T I? Anyway, it's still your fault!

Samus: Will both of you shut it?

Imagi and Millenia: ...

Drillfang: Well, if your done arguing, we'd like to get you to your training sites.

Imagi: (Hands Crag X.) Your problem. LET'S GET MOVING S'MORES!

Inferno: DAMMIT!

Crag: *sighs* Well, c'mon, X. I know it takes more than a few drinks to get you to rest-

X: *suddenly goes Dragon Form* GRAAAAAAH! *blasts fire st the ceiling before falling over, groaning*

Crag: *Facepalm.*

* * *

 **X: WHAT WAS THAT?!**

 **Imagi: Food tastes horrible when I create it for some reason!**

 **X: WHY WASN'T I TOLD THAT?!**

 **Imagi: You didn't ask.**


	19. Sparklus's training

Sparklus: *riding on Whirlpool's back* I assume we're going to train in the water, right?

Whirlpool: For now. OI, THERE SHE BE! *pauses above a massive lagoon*

Sparklus: Oh, YES!

*Sparklus and Whirlpool both dive into the water*

Sparklus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- *is swept away*

Whirlpool: What are you doing?

Sparklus: *swimming against the current* WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE LADY?!

Whirlpool: No no, don't do that. Sometimes, you have to let the environment work WITH you. How are you going to accomplish that if you're fighting it?

Sparklus: Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of- *is thrown into a rock* OW! MY IMPORTANT NERVES!

Whirlpool: We have a LOT of work to do with you laddie...

-(Page Wipe.)-

Whirlpool: Sparklus! Listen to the currents. Become one with the water! SWIM WITH THE FISHIES!

Sparklus: One with the water... _I'm a Water-type for Arceus's sake! I should be able to do this! I CAN do this!_ *lifts up hand and feels the current, then swims up into it, letting the current guide him*

Whirlpool: There you go! *goes into a different current* You're already getting the hang of it!

Sparklus: Yeah! You know, once you get used to finding the currents and actually LETTING them guide you!

Whirlpool: Exactly. You're a fast learner. Which is good, because now you're going to learn to FIGHT like this.

Sparklus: Heh?

Whirlpool: ARRRR! *rushes at Sparklus*

Sparklus: YEE! *spirals down into another current that carries him towards Whirlpool*

Whirlpool: *lunges at Sparklus*

Sparklus: *uses Protect, deflecting Whirlpool back*

Whirlpool: *goes into Sparklus's current and purses him*

Sparklus: Okay, gotta find something...*sees boulder* Bingo! *uses the current for momentum and launches himself at the boulder*

Whirlpool: Hm? What are you doing...?

Sparklus: *turns and plants his feet on the stone, then launches himself at Whirlpool*

Whirlpool: OH! *surprised, then ducks*

Sparklus: *grabs Whirlpool's horns*

Whirlpool: Clever, using the current to build up speed! But how do you handle this? *spirals upwards, them emerges from the water*

Sparklus: WHOOOOA! _THIS IS SOME EXTREME S***!_

Whirlpool: *throws Sparklus off her back towards the water*

Sparklus: *flips forward and launches an Ice Beam at the water, freezing it and forming a long platform for him to stand on* Now that I have safe-

Whirlpool: *slams tail into the water, generating large waves aimed at Sparklus* SPLISH SPLASH LANDLUBBER!

Sparklus: Oh come on! *uses Ice Beam on the waves, creating a, massive wall of ice separating him and Whirlpool*

Whirlpool: *smashes through the ice with tail* HALLO!

Sparklus: *uses Surf to get to the ice, then uses the ice as a ramp to launch himself over Whirlpool* GO AWAY!

Whirlpool: Get back here! *flies up*

Sparklus: *turns and shoots an Ice Beam at Whirlpool*

Whirlpool: *dodges* HEY! Ah, I see what you did there! You're a clever one, eh?

Sparklus: I'm just making this up as I go along, but okay! *lands in the water*

Whirlpool: DIE FISHIE! *Dives after him.*

* * *

Sparklus: *pokes head out of water* What now?

Whirlpool: *looks up at sky* I say it's getting late. You've made very good progress.

Sparklus: Really?

Whirlpool: *nods* Now, are you hungry?

Sparklus: YOU BET! *hops out of water*

* * *

 **Now, this is going to be a series of short little training... montages, I guess. We'll get back to the longer chapters in seven more chapters.**


	20. Wendell's training

Wendell: What's down there?

Zephyr: A ungodly amount of monsters.

Wendell: Oh, is that all... WAIT, WHAT?!

* * *

Monsters: *Surround Wendell.*

Wendell: (Breathes fire at the monsters, but is overwhelmed easily.)

Zephyr: Can't you do better?

Wendell: SHUT IT! *Kicks a monster in the face.*

Zephyr: I don't have all day...

Wendell: THAT'S IT!

Zephyr: Eh?

Wendell: GOLIATH FORM! (Grey wings sprout from his back, his snout enlongens to resemble a dragon, his tail grows longer, spikes jut from his back, and his eyes turn blood red.) YOU WANNA MAKE FUN OF ME, WELL SCREW YOU, I HAVE PEOPLE TO SAVE YOU A**! BIG FLAME! (Breathes a torrent of flames at the enemies, wiping them out.)

Zephyr: Hmph.

Wendell: What?

Zephyr: Not bad, but you couldn't last a second against a real dragon!

Wendell: Let's find out... WIND UPBEAT! *Flys at Zephyr in a headbutt.*

Zephyr: STORM CLAW! *Claws him into the ground.*

* * *

Wendell: *Panting.* I can... Beat you...

Zephyr: Oh give it up!

Wendell: NEVER! SAVAGE RAGE! (Starts to repeatedly slash at Zephyr.)

Zephyr: (Flies backwards to dodge before spouting emerald flames at Wendell.)

Wendell: OW! (Retaliates with orange flame.)

(Both get locked in a flame battle.)

Wendell: EARTH SMASH! (Slams his tail on the ground and headbutts the fragments at Zephyr.)

Zephyr: AIR STREAM REFLECT! (Wind blows the rocks back at Wendell, who flies up and dive-bombs Zephyr into a headlock.)

Wendell: SURRENDER!

Zephyr: F*** YOU!

Wendell: NO!

Zephyr: _F***_ YOU!

Wendell: WHY WOULD I?!

Zephyr: I'm lonely?

Wendell: ... *What just happened.*

* * *

Wendell: *Flies to the city.*

Zephyr: *Sitting on his back.*


	21. Millenia's training

*Millenia and Luna are standing in a training arena with moon-white walls*

Luna: I'm going to show you a couple of battle moves. These moves may be complicated, but I can assure you that once you master them, you can take down a dragon of any size.

Millenia: If you say so...

Luna: Now, your small size can help when avoiding enemy attacks, but it's useless if you can't use it properly.

Millenia: I can do it properly! Let me show you!

Luna: Fine. *gets in battle stance* Show me what you can do.

Millenia: *uses Agility* Watch this! *flies at quick speeds to Luna*

Luna: Hmm. Too bad. *sidesteps away from Millenia and grabs the bird*

Millenia: OOF! MY VITAL AREA!

-(Page wipe.)-

Luna: Now, what do you think you did wrong?

Millenia: You could...you knew where I was going?

Luna: Exactly. Technique means nothing if your opponent knows what you're doing beforehand. Remember that you're smaller than a dragon. Haven't you fought bigger enemies before?

Millenia: Well, yeah...hold on, can I try that again?

Luna: We have all day. *let's go* Of course you can.

Millenia: *uses Agility again, then flies straight at Luna*

Luna: _Okay..._ *frowns, then reaches out to grab Millenia*

Millenia: *darts up at the last second, causing Luna to stagger forward*

Luna: Well, there's a surprise! *attempts to nip at Millenia*

Millenia: *flies down Luna's back*

Millenia: *resting on a rock*

Luna: *turns to bite again*

Millenia: *dives underneath Luna*

Luna: *yelps in surprise and falls over*

Millenia: Are you alright?

Luna: That was great! The way you were able to unbalance me so fast, and that speed! Do you want to practice again?

Millenia: Okay!

-(Page wipe.)-

Millenia: *resting on a rock*

Luna: A very good session indeed. Practice a little more, and you'll be no match for any dragon!

Millenia: Sweet!

Luna: Come, let's go have some dinner.


	22. Samus's training

*Outside a cave.*

Drillfang: The object is to make it through.

Samus: _I do this on a daily basis, can't be too hard..._

-(One minute later.)-

(Giant worm.)

Samus: _Damn you irony..._ Super Missile!

(Blows the earthworm's head clean off.)

(Cave starts shaking.)

Samus: CAVE IN!

-(Outside.)-

Drillfang: She should know not to rely on her explosives in a unknown environment...

Samus: S***S***S***S***! (Falling down a crevice.) MORPH BALL!

Samus: Damn that was close... Ah great! Now I'm lost! What kinda freaking lesson is that idiot teaching me anyway?! Oh well, better get moving... (Starts to walk down a corridor.)

?: SCCCCRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCHHHHHH!

Samus: The hell- OH F***!

(A group of giant worms is heading for her.)

Samus: CHARGE... (Stops.) _Damn it! Can't cause another cave in!_

(Worms start to circle her.)

Samus: ICE BEAM! (Freezes the lead Worm before crushing it's head.) And for you, a flame to the face! (Sets the rest on fire.) Now to get the hell out of here!

Samus: OH COME ON! (Blocked by a huge wall.) STUPID DRAGON! Well, might as well get it over with... (Starts climbing the wall.)

* * *

Drillfang: Ah, you made it in one piece!

Samus: SHUT IT. (Collapses and falls asleep.)

Drillfang: Well then, you're welcome...

* * *

*SPLASH!*

Samus: WHAT THE- (Sees Drillfang with a bucket.)

Drillfang: Hungry?

* * *

Samus: (Eating a plate of Buffalo Wings. ANGRILY.)

Drillfang: _Glad I'm not those wings..._

Samus: ANOTHER BEER!

-(In mall district.)-

Samus: I wanna snow cone.

Drillfang: Fine... But you're paying!


	23. Daldronor's training

Di: So, you say you are a being of immense power, yes?

Daldronor: **That's right. I stopped a battle between two Pokémon, who were fighting for control of nature. If it weren't for me, the Hoenn region may have been destroyed.**

Di: I see. I think I could help you channel that energy in ways you may not have thought of- ways that could help your friends.

Daldronor: **Really?**

-(Page wipe.)-

Daldronor: **Use an attack on you?**

Di: Don't worry- I'm wearing a protective armor right now made specifically for training. I won't get hurt.

Daldronor: **In that case...*** glows* **DRAGON ASCENT!** *rises up, then flies down* **SUCK IT FOOL-**

Di: CELESTIAL SHIELD! *a green shield appears in front of Dimentruss, deflecting the Dragon Ascent*

Daldronor: **ARRGH! Hey, what was-**

Di: In battle, one must be prepared for anything.

Daldronor: **D*** MOVE LADY!**

Di: I've just begun... ALPHA LINK! *multiple green Alpha symbols shoot at Daldronor from behind Dimentruss*

Daldronor: *cuts through them with Dragon Tail* **SCREW YOU TOO THEN!**

Di: *claws start to glow green* GALACTIC CLAW! *charges at Daldronor*

Daldronor: *weaves his long body around Di's claws* *in mind* **Okay, what now?** *sees that his body is somewhat wrapped around a confused Dimentruss* **Oh, that's it!** *squeezes, constricting Di* _**Thank you Snakes on a Plane...**_

Di: Ack, that's it! *pries himself free from Daldronor* If I were an enemy, you'd probably have crushed me by now!

Daldronor: **Probably. I've never considered binding somebody like a snake before!**

-(Page wipe.)-

Di: Excellent! You'll be a very formidable foe in battle!

Daldronor: **Thanks! I'm sure X'll be surprised when she sees some of the tricks I learned!**

Di: *nods* Now, it's late. Let's go eat!

Daldronor: **Yay!**

* * *

Daldronor: **Do you have any meteors?**

Di: ...?

Waiter: Um...

Daldronor: **What, eating meteors? Is that not a normal dragon thing?**


	24. Lucina's training

*In Zap's workshop.*

Zap: We're gonna practice quick weapon reequipping.

Lucina: Seems simple enough-

(A ball fires at Lucina.)

*BAM!*

Zap: You were saying?

* * *

Lucina: (Pulls out the Azure Spear.) I did it-

*BAM!*

Zap: Now to concentrate on hitting something with it...

Lucina: THUNDER... SLICE!

(Slices the ball in half.)

Lucina: I did it!

Zap: Now to crank it up to twenty.

Lucina: Wat-

*BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM-*

* * *

Lucina: (Surrounded by a bunch of mini-robo dragons. With missiles. And chainsaws. And eyes that shoot lasers.)

Zap: Well, you're gonna be fighting a dragon. Get to it!

Lucina: Azure... LIGHTNING STRIKER! (Strikes the first two robots with her now electrified spear.)

Robo #3: (Breathes fire at Lucina.)

Lucina: (Rolls before shooting a hole in it's head.)

Zap: Yes, yes. But faster...

Lucina: WHAT AM I, A FREAKING STAIR-MASTER?!

* * *

Lucina: (Rips the head of the last dragon off her spear.) Got anything else?

Zap: Not bad... But can you handle something bigger?

Lucina: _Must not make that's what she/he said joke..._ Are you kidding?

Zap: ... Yeah...

Lucina: Well, I need a drink. Shall we?

Zap: Sure.

* * *

Lucina: (At a pub with Zap.) GO WYVERNS!

Zap: HUZZAH!


	25. X's training

Crag: *shaking X* Come on, get up!

X: *still unconscious*

Crag: Hm...aha! *grabs X's Dragon Charm*

X: HM!? *wakes up* GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAH! *tackles Crag*

Crag: Oof! Well, it's about time you woke up!

Crag: *gets up* Well, now that you're wide awake, are you ready for some training?

X: Right now?

Crag: YES right now.

X: Um...okay.

*X and Crag fly up in the direction of a lone mountain peak*

* * *

X: So, what're we going to be doing here in anyways?

Crag: Simple. I'm going to help you practice battle moves. To do that, we're going to have a practice battle. *gets in battle stance*

X: *nods* Okay! *gets in battle stance, then rushes at Crag, head lowered*

Crag: *grabs X's horns and throws her to the side*

X: *recovers and hovers over the ground. X begins to flap wings rapidly, blowing dust at Crag*

Crag: *hisses and covers eyes*

X: *lunges at Crag and slashes at his chest with sheathed claws*

Crag: *jumps back and blasts a gold fireball at X*

X: *deflects it with a fireball of her own*

Crag and X: *both rush at each other and headbutt each other*

X: *steps back and grabs Crag's horns, attempting to do the same attack he used before*

Crag: *twists in X's grasp, causing her to let go and lose her balance, then swings tail at X*

X: *jumps over the attack and grabs it, then yanks at it*

Crag: *falls down*

X: *flies up and dive bombs Crag*

Crag: *leaps up, fangs bared*

X: *rears up hind legs and kicks Crag back*

Crag: *lands back, but charges forward*

X: *springs upwards, turns, in midair, and lands on Crag's back, pinning him down* Had enough?

Crag: Good tactic! But...*flips over and crushes X beneath his back. Then he gets up* C'mon, get up.

X: *gets up* Well, THAT happened.

Crag: You have good fighting skills indeed. They could use some tweaking, though. We'll do that in the morning. It's late, so let's go eat.

X: Oh, I thought you'd NEVER say that!

*X and Crag fly off back to the castle*

Crag: *eating a pork-chop* Now, where did X run off to?

Waiter: *walking over with a plate of chicken*

X: *appears out of nowhere and snaps the chicken off the plate, then nonchalantly walks over to the table*

Crag: Um...

X: CHICKEN...*begins to devour it*

Crag: Right...


	26. Imagi's training

Imagi: Where are we?

Inferno: Lava Dragon Peak.

Imagi: Wait... AW HELL NAW!

* * *

Imagi: I have to WHAT?!

Inferno: Beat me in the lava.

Imagi: I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO KEEP ME ALIVE?!

Inferno: I said that?

Imagi: _God help me..._

* * *

Imagi: Imagi Cannon! (Fires laser at the rock wall, causing a land slide.*

Inferno: *Melts the rocks with fire.* You're not gonna get anywhere if you try to stay out...

Imagi: Well, what am I supposed to do S'mores?

Inferno: Try USING fire.

Imagi: Hm... (Phoenix mode.)

Inferno: Alright then, now to get IN the lava.

Imagi: _MY body is ready... No, MY BODY IS REGGIE!_ HIYAH! (Dives in.) OH GOD IT BURNS!

Inferno: Really?

Imagi: _Damn it. I'm the PHOENIX KING! NO HEAT WILL STOP ME!_ YAAAAHHHHHHH!

Inferno: THAT'S IT! KEEP IT UP! ACROSS THE POOL! ALL THE WAY TO ME!

Imagi: PHOENIX METEOR CRUSHER!

Inferno: FIRE SMASH! *Claws Imagi into the lava.* You thought you were gonna get through that easily?

Imagi: ...

Inferno: Now that you're in, I'll explain the rules. Knock me or you out of the pool. You leave, you're done. I leave, you get to move on.

Imagi: Alright then... INFERNO BREAKER!

Inferno: (Blocks with a tidal wave of lava.)

Imagi: HOTHOTHOTHOT!

Inferno: I could make the can't stand the heat joke, but even I have standards.

Imagi: SHUT IT! PHOENIX CANNON! (Fires flames at Inferno, only for him to dive under the lava.)

Inferno: BLUE BLAZE CLAW! (Slashes at Imagi with flaming claws.)

Imagi: I'VE HAD IT! PHOENIX... OUTRAGE! (Starts punching Inferno with Inferno Breaker into the lava again and again until the lava starts to part from the pressure.) YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Lands on the ground with two sore arms and Inferno knocked out.)

* * *

Imagi: Well, how's it feel to have your a** handed to you?

Inferno: Shut up... Anyway, I will now teach you how to cook with lava.!

Imagi: (Drops food into the lava.)

Inferno: NO!

* * *

Waiter: What brings you here?

Inferno: SOMEONE HAD TO BE A IDIOT.

Imagi: (Eating the lasagna.) Say, this ain't half bad...


	27. Quick Note

**King: Hello!**

 **X: How's it going?**

 **King: Anyway, we decided to uncover a couple things before the next chapter! First, if you wanna know what X's dragon modes look like, see below.**

 **X: Basically, I have THREE stages of rage. My normal Dragon Rage Mode is basically just me in Dragon Form, but with glowing red eyes, and I'm still in control. Now, Omega Dragon Rage Mode is when I gain red scales instead of my usual dark purple, and my armor goes from its black metal to pure flames, and I'm able to breathe golden fire. I'm still in control here, but only about 50%.**

 **Lucina: What about your last stage?**

 **Oh...that's DELTA Dragon Rage Mode. I've literally only entered it once in my life. In this form, my Dragon Form body is now pure blue flames, and I've got this creepy bloodred aura around me, and I can breathe silver fire capable of burning the very FABRIC OF SPACE! And it's here that I lose all mental control, and I just go around destroying everything in sight. So basically, walking Armageddon.**

 **THEN, I have Hyper Dragon Rage Mode. Imagina Dragon Rage Mode, but I talk really high pitched, and it's like I'm on a sugar high!**

 **Samus: *Rolls eyes.* So fascinating...**

 **King: And I never really described what I looked like. Give me a sec.**

 **On his head is a hat that NEVER leaves his head. His shirt is a dark green, and he wears blue jeans. His eyes are blue, me's TALL, and he has gloves on his hands. He's wearing boots as well.**

 **King: Next chapter, we get back to the regular schedudled story.**

 **X: See you then! *Waves.***


	28. Power PT1

**LET THAT CHAPTER TITLE EXPLAIN ALL!**

 **X: HUZZAH!**

* * *

X and Crag: *flying back to X's room*

Whirlpool: Hello you two! How did training go?

Crag: Great. We're going to practice a little more tomorrow.

Whirlpool: As are we!

Sparklus: *asleep*

X: Hey, mind if I carry him back to my room?

Whirlpool: Not at all. *slides Sparklus onto X's back*

X: M'kay! See you tomorrow!

Crag: Try not to get drunk again!

X: That was so funny I forgot to laugh. *flies off*

Imagi: We're back!

Samus: Yo.

Crag: How went Inferno and Drillfang?

Imagi and Samus: ... No.

Imagi: Where's X?

Crag: In her room.

Daldronor: **I HAVE RETURNED!**

Di: Quiet!

Luna: Hello!

Millenia: What's up?

X: *pokes head out of room* Hey guys! *waves*

Daldronor: **Hi!**

Millenia: Hey there! Where's Sparklus?

Asleep. So, how did your training sessions go?

Millenia: Great!

Daldronor: **Perfect!**

Imagi: PLOT CONVENIENCE!

Luna: What?

Millenia: Hmhm yes!

X: Very good.

Lucina: PURPLE!

Crag: *leans over to Whirlpool* Uh-

Whirlpool: I'm just as confused as you are matey...

Di: Perhaps it's a human thing...

Luna: Can't be, the Pokémon are doing it too...

Imagi: NAP TIME! (Literally falls asleep on the floor.)

Drillfang: I feel the need to get some aspirin...

Luna: Me too...

-(The next day.)-

Crag: X WAKE UP!

X: Why...

Crag: Kraxcor, he's here!

X: WHAAAAAAAAT!? *jumps up and runs to everyone else, who are asleep* GUYS! *shakes Sparklus viciously* GET UP! *whacks Millenia with a pillow* KRAXCOR'S ATTACKING! *slaps Daldronor a bunch* WE GOTTA HELP! *smacks Imagi with tail* *throws Lucina into the ceiling* *roars in Samus's ear* *scratches Wendell's face*

Imagi: (Punches X out the window.) I want pancakes...

Lucina: Why am I on the ceiling fan...

Wendell: I think I'm bleeding...

Samus: Who said pancakes...

X: WAKE UP ALREADY!

Luna: *runs past* What are you all standing around for!? Kraxcor's army's invading, and we need all available soldiers! *continues running*

X: Grrrr...Kraxcor...*follows Luna*

Crag: *turns to everyone else* What are you waiting for!? This is what we trained you for, right? *follows X and Luna*

Imagi: But I wanted pancakes...

Samus: (Cracks neck.) Well, wanna go kick a**?

Wendell: I'm in!

Lucina: Can someone get me down, I'm kinda stuck...

Imagi: (Flies up and grabs Lucina.)

* * *

*dozens of dragon soldiers wearing either dark red or dark gray armor (Kraxcor's army) are battling another group of various dragons in various types of armor (the good guys) all across the city. Buildings are on fire or destroyed, and civilian dragons are fleeing, trying to avoid the battle*

Crag: *barking out orders to the soldiers while fighting off enemies*

X: *sees a pair of Kraxcor's soldiers about to attack a mother dragon and her kids* OH NO YOU DON'T! *divebombs the dragons and digs her claws into their heads, then flings them into a building* Now, where is everyone else at!?

* * *

A commander: FIRE ON THAT DRA-

*BOOM!*

Imagi: *Sitting in a crater with a nightmarish grin.* Hello gents!

Commander: Ah crap...

Imagi: First smart thing you said today!

* * *

Wendell: SAVAGE CLAW! (Slashes through a group of guards before turning to Luna.) When did they get here?!

Luna: I don't know!

* * *

Lucina: (Impaling dragon after dragon.) God, they're everywhere!

Samus: Just makes it easier to take 'em out! (Fires another Super Missile at a battalion.)

* * *

Imagi: If you're gonna leave, you better get moving! (Slashes at the commander again with his scythe.)

X: Imagi!

Imagi: Oh X, how nice of you to show up!

X: Where's Daldronor and the others?!

* * *

Daldronor: **DRAGON ASCENT!** (Slams into a group of flyers before firing a Dragon Pulse at some ground troops.)

* * *

X: *three dragons charge at X* Grr! DIMENSIONAL...*eyes glow* BLADES! *blades emerge and skewer the dragons*

Dragon Soldier: Sir! We have located X and the others! Shall we terminate them?

Kraxcor: Hm...no. X is as dumb as a snail, but she's persistent. She'll bring the fight to me soon enough. When she does...*mechanical arm flashes* I will destroy her myself! *smiles cruelly as he watches the battle*

X: I feel like someone called me dumb...

Imagi: I wonder why?

X: I WILL MURDER YOU WITH A SPORK.

* * *

Samus: Eh?

Dragon: DIE!

Lucina: NOPE! (Stabs him with her spear.)

* * *

Wendell: BIG BLOW! (Flaps his wings and pushes the enemies back.)

Luna: CRESCENT SLASH! (Slashes through them in a arc.)

* * *

Drillfang: Over here!

*a pair of soldiers turn in Drillfang's direction*

Drillfang: *rushes forward and slashes the dragons with his drill claws, which are now rotating rapidly*

* * *

Crag: *sidesteps away from a fire blast and darts forward, slashing the neck of an opponent*

*a second dragon flies up and attempts to divebomb Crag*

Crag: *ducks, then punches the dragon in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. He then jumps up and burns the dragon with fire*

* * *

Whirlpool: *on top of a building, watching as a dragon flies up trying to attack her. She then swings her tail and knocks down a large, loose piece of debris at him, thus crushing him* TAKE THAT LANDLUBBER!

* * *

Imagi: IMAGI KNUCKLE! (Punches a dragon in the snout before stomping it into the ground.)

X: WHERE'S KRAXCOR?!

Imagi: Probably in that giant airship.

X: What ai- HOLY FUDGE. HOW THE HELL DID I MISS THAT?!

(A giant airship floats above the city, red and gold, with cannons and spikes jutting out of every corner.)

X: Grrrrr...! *spreads wings* Imagi...stay...here.

Imagi: TO HELL WITH THAT! I GOTTA GET HIM BACK FOR KING AND NARRATOR!

X: I said stay here!

Imagi: Gotta stop me first! (Starts flying to the ship while being chased by X.)

X: *grabs Imagi, eyes glowing red* I. SAID. *lands and forces him to the ground* STAY HERE! *gets up real close to Imagi so they're looking eye to eye. X grits her teeth and she speaks in.a demonic voice*

 **I.**

 **AM.**

 **SERIOUS.** *flies up to the airship*

Sparklus: *walks over* Huh. I haven't heard her use the demon voice since we went to the Cave of Origins and she told me to stay in my Poké Ball. I came out when she had to fight Jorraskivor, though...

Imagi: Demon Voice or not, I'M GETTING PAYBACK FOR KING AND NARRATOR! (Flies after X. Again.)

X: WHY WON'T YOU DO WHAT I SAY?! GRRRR! *grabs Imagi again and shoves him into a hole in a building* STAY! THIS IS MY BATTLE! KRAXCOR'S MY ENEMY, HE IS MY ARCHENEMY, AND I HAVE TO STOP HIM! *calms down* I already lost King and Narrator. I DON'T want to risk losing anyone else. *flies up again*

* * *

Pilot: Sir! Enemy approaching!

Kraxcor: What? What kind of dragon would be foolish enough to attack a-

*SPLAT!*

*X faceplants onto the glass of Kraxcor's airship*

Kraxcor: Ah, X. Why am I not surprised?

X: *gets up* KRAXCOR! How DARE you attack the Great Dragon Spire Galaxy!? I won't let you get away with this!

Kraxcor: Pilot, can you please wipe that BUG off the window?

Pilot: With pleasure. *presses button*

X: Huh? *giant windshield wiper comes and slaps X off the window, knocking her to the side*

Kraxcor: Well, that was easy.

* * *

X: *tumbling alongside the airship* I'M NOT GIVING UP! *plants claws into the wall of the ship* DIMENSIONAL BLADES! *blades tear open a hole in the side of the ship. X then enters the ship*

Dragon Guards: ...

X: ...YOLO. *grabs the first two guards and throws them into the other two guards. She then runs in the direction of the room where Kraxcor was*

Imagi: (Kicks X into a wall.) AND I HAVE TO GET PAYBACK. NOW LET ME DO WHAT I WANT!

X: What in the-!? How did you get up here so fast!?

Imagi: I'm PISSED.

X: Well, why won't you listen to me?

Imagi: I owe my life to King! If anyone takes him down, it's me!

X: *sighs* Fine. Since I obviously can't stop you, you can help me fight. We'll BOTH take down Kraxcor, how's that?

Kraxcor: Now that you two have stopped...

X: *growls* Listen, Krax. Before now, I've taken you down a BUNCH of times in the past. Who's to say I-

Imagi: Ahem.

X: -WE can't do it now?

Kraxcor: Oh, X. A year older, and still the young, dumb, hero-fixated child you always were.

X: _So HE'S the one who called me dumb!_

Kraxcor: Back then, I didn't have this power...*holds up mechanical arm, which is glowing in a dark purple light*...the power to take the very energy of others...*Kraxcor's eyes also have a purple glow to them*...and make it my own...*smile wickedly* YOU CANNOT HOPE TO UNDERSTAND IT! Now that we've met again, how about I show you some of the new abilities I gained while you were here? *arm glows brighter until a dozen holographic cannons appear on Kraxcor's back* INFINITY CANNON! *the cannons all shoot a barrage of cannonballs at X and Imagi*

Imagi: Yeah... no. (Snaps fingers, causing the cannonballs to stop in the air.)

Kraxcor: ...

X: ...

Kraxcor: ...*arm flashes, causing the cannonballs to start moving again*

Imagi: I said no! (Snaps finger again, sending the cannonballs back at Kraxcor.)

Kraxcor: *holds up hand* MIRROR REFLECT! *the cannonballs once again are reflected at Imagi, only this time they are traveling at twice the speed and they are now burning with purple fire*

X: _Is this a battle or a game of Pong? What's even happening?_

Imagi: _Sigh._ Some people never learn. (Snaps fingers again, this time erasing them from existence.) Now, my turn...

Kraxcor: ...

Imagi: FULL BURST! (Fires several Imagi Cannons at once at Kraxcor.)

Kraxcor: TEMPORAL RIP! *time slows down, allowing Kraxcor to destroy all the blasts with fire*

Imagi: X.

X: Yes?

Imagi: (Grabs her by the tail.) I need a weapon.

X: THIS IS A TERRIBLE IDEA! *is being spun*

Kraxcor: If that's the best you can do, this fight should be over rather quickly...GAMMA VINES! *multicolored vines emerge from portals in a similar fashion to Dimensional Blades and wrap around X*

X: AAAGH! *struggles in the vines* AND THIS IS WHY I'M NOT A CLUB! *bites through the vines and charges straight at Kraxcor*

Kraxcor: Now t-

Imagi: Mine. (Grabs Kraxcor's tail)

Kraxcor: Aw cra- (Starts getting slammed into the walls.)

Kraxcor: CLUB BANG! *tail end becomes a spiked ball, and Kraxcor proceeds to slam it into Imagi*

X: ENOUGH OF YOU! *bites Kraxcor's tail*

Kraxcor: GRRRGH! *swings X into the ceiling*

X: *uses hind legs to propel herself into Kraxcor*

Kraxcor: *slashes at X's face*

*the two dragons begin to slash, bite, and shoot fire at each other in an intense battle*

Imagi: Wow, never thought a chick fight could happen with a guy...

Kraxcor: HOW DARE YOU! I AM YOUR DOOM!

Imagi: Oh yeah! (Pulls out a rod.) I got the Dominion Rod!

X: What does it do?

Imagi: This. (Swings.)

Kraxcor: Nothing happened.

Imagi: Wait for it...

*SLAM!*

(Giant hammer appears out of nowhere and squashes Kraxcor.)

Imagi: YAY!

Kraxcor: *gets up, fuming, and raises his hand to the air. Suddenly, a battle ax with lightning bolt patterns materializes in Kraxcor's hand* STORM BLADE! *swings ax, attempting to hit X and Imagi, and also releasing lightning bolts in all directions with each swing*

X: *dodges swings and electricity while shooting fireballs at Kraxcor*

Imagi: (Swings.)

*SPLAT!*

Imagi: (Swings.)

*SPLAT!*

Imagi: (Swingswingswingswingswingswingswingswingswingswing.)

*SPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLAT!*

Kraxcor: *countering Imagi's attacks with his blade* ARE YOU TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY?!

I HATE YOU SO MUCH! *slashes at Kraxcor's back*

Imagi: (Swingswingswingswingswingswingswingswingswing-) No, because then I'd have to care about you.

*SPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLAT-*

Kraxcor: Feeling is mutual, mortal! *swings axe at X, launching a huge bolt*

X: *ducks to avoid it, and then the bolt destroys the window*

Kraxcor: GRAAGH!

X: HA!

Imagi: (Swingswingswingswingswingswingswingswing-

*SPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLAT-*

Kraxcor: WILL YOU STOP?!

Imagi: ... Nope. (Swingswingswing-)

Kraxcor: ENOUGH OF THIS! SONIC SCREECH! *Kraxcor unleashes an ear splitting screech at Imagi*

X: *covers ears* _WHERE DID HE FIND ALL THESE ATTACKS!?_

Imagi: (Puts on earmuffs.)

X: _And where does he keep that stuff?_

Imagi: *Swingswingswingswingswingswingswingswingswingswingswingswingswing-)

*SPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLAT-*

Kraxcor: THAT'S IT! ENOUGH GAMES! *black feathers appear behind Kraxcor*

X: What the-!?

Kraxcor: ARROW STORM! *the feathers catch fire*

X: Wait... THAT'S KING'S ATTACK!

Kraxcor: I KNOW. *the feathers are launched at X and Imagi*

Imagi: (Snaps fingers.)

(Feathers disappear.)

Kraxcor: W-what?

Imagi: Now, if you were King, that wouldn't be happening! But... You're not. You're a God damn leech who thinks that power is best stolen, and for that, I have to kick your a** so hard, it will ORBIT the galaxy, come back, and land square on your ugly face!

Kraxcor: ...Hehehe...hehehaha...hahahahahaHAHAHAHA!

X: Um...

Kraxcor: You young fool, haven't you figured it out yet? The power I stole...it doesn't belong to that of puny mortals such as yourself. Beings like you cannot truly hope to understand the abilities you have. The power to warp the very fabric of reality...powers over nature...the powers to bend time and space...how can a mortal use those powers in their true way? I, however, know what true power is. What it feels like...what it looks like...and now, thanks to this *holds up mechanical arm*, I can take the power from the mortals to use it in the way they were truly meant to be used! Mortals dampen their power, weaken it...confine it...but with me, I can use those abilities in ways that no mortal could ever DREAM of doing! I AM KRAXCOR, KING OF THE ALDRAXIS EMPIRE! I AM NO LEECH! I myself...am TRUE POWER IN A PHYSICAL FORM, AND NOBODY CAN STAND AGAINST ME!

Imagi: ... I just conked out, what did I miss? Oh well. (Swing.)

Kraxcor: You insignificant-

*SPLAT!*

Kraxcor: YOU THINK YOU'RE SO POWERFUL, DON'T YOU!? YOU'RE NOT EVEN REAL, JUST A CREATURES FROM SOMEBODY ELSE'S MIND!

X: Hey.

Kraxcor: WHAT!?

X: *punches him in the face* Shut up.

Imagi: Thank you.

X: You're welcome!

Imagi: Also, I may not be real, but dammit, I still do more awesome s*** than anyone I know. Props to not being real!

X: YEAH! SCREW PHYSICS!

Kraxcor: MAYBE YOU WON'T BE SO CONFIDENT...*arms glows purple* IF YOUR PRECIOUS POWERS WERE MINE! *makes a grab for Imagi*

X: HOW ABOUT NO! *headbutts Imagi out of the way*

Kraxcor: *grabs X by the throat* Huh? *confused, then smiles* EVEN BETTER! *arm glows brightly again*

Imagi: (Snaps fingers.)

Kraxcor: (Arm disappears.)

Imagi: (Now holding arm.)

Kraxcor: *twitches, then smiles* One thing you must know about me...*mechanical wing suddenly transforms into an arm* is that I ALWAYS have a backup plan! TEMPORAL TWIST!

* * *

*everything is now back as it was a minute ago*

Kraxcor: MAYBE YOU WON'T BE SO CONFIDENT...*arm glows purple* IF YOUR PRECIOUS POWERS WERE MINE! * makes a grab for Imagi*

X: HOW ABOUT NO! *headbutts Imagi out of the way*

Kraxcor: *grabs X by the throat, smiling*

X: Wait, wha-? YOU REVERSED TIME!?

Kraxcor: That I did, my enemy, that I did...and now...*arm glows until he begins to steal X's energy*

X: GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHH! *squirming to escape*

Kraxcor: I'VE WAITED A LONG TIME FOR THIS, DRAGON KNIGHT!

Imagi: Now you've done it... (Claps hands.)

Kraxcor: (All mechanical parts turn to dust, before then being regrown into regular dragon flesh.) W-what?

Imagi: My name comes from the word imagination. I can make anything. DO anything. Or... recreate it. I am only stopped by death and life, and everything else bows to my will. I am Imagus 'Imagi' Proxi, the Phoenix King, and I have made my decision.

X: *twitching on the ground, still reeling from the attack*

Kraxcor: You...you IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!? WHAT YOU'VE JUST RELEASED!? The energy inside that glove...all of it COMBINED...you said you are only stopped by life and death...well, all that power is BEYOND life and death! STRONGER THAN IT! If what you said is true...then you can't stop it! None of is can! And do you know what that means, boy!? ANSWER ME, DO YOU!?

Imagi: So... It isn't life and death?

Kraxcor: YOU IDIOT!

* * *

King: Eh... AH! DRAGONS! SHUCKLE! I-

Rosalina: Whoa King! Calm it!

* * *

Kraxcor: The energy needs a vessel to take in, idiot! Very few are able to control it...*looks up at the swirling cloud of dark purple energy on the ceiling*...and if the energy becomes part of something that's NOT strong enough-

X: *gets up, recovered* Ugh...HUH!? *sees cloud* What in the world!? Hold on...*blasts fire at the cloud*

Kraxcor: NOOO! STOP IT, YOU FOOL!

X: What, it's just a cloud of weird stuff, it's not gonna-

*the cloud stops, makes various hissing and gurgling noises, then shoots into X's mouth*

X: WAIT, WHAT DID I JUST- GRRRGH-! GRRRRRRAAAARRRGH-! *deadly purple energy starts to surround X in the form of purple cracks, and her eyes start to glow purple*

Kraxcor: *steps back* I already know what you're going to try to do. You're going to use those imagination powers of yours to turn everything back to normal! But you can't! This is STRONGER than life and death...the powers and imagination of Authors from all over the Multiverse who's powers I took! I care nothing for the Dragon Knight, so I don't care what happens next, but I don't want to be present when it does!

X: *screeches in an inhuman way, then hurtled herself out through the hole in the window and flies twice as fast to the city, leaving behind a purple streak*

Kraxcor: YOUR FAULT. WHATEVER HAPPENS NOW IS YOUR FAULT...

Imagi: Well s***...

* * *

 **How's that for a cliffhanger?**

 **X: :)**


	29. Power PT2

**King: We had something to say here, but I forgot.**

* * *

X: GRREEEEEEEAAAAAAARRGH! *A purple, flaming ball of energy appears in X's hands before she shoots it down to the city*

Daldronor: *crushes a dragon with Dragon Tail* **Hey, where did X go?**

Millenia: And Imagi?

*the ball of energy slams into the ground in a huge explosion, knocking everyone near it back*

Daldronor and Millenia: AAAAAH! *fly to avoid being hit*

Imagi: HEY! F*** OFF! *Punches X.*

GREEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Imagi: Now I have to kick your a** again!

Millenia: _Again?_

X: GRREEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHH! *divebombs into the city in a blaze of purple light*

Samus: *Screw Attacks a dragon*

Lucina: *kills two more with her spear*

Samus: *looks up to see a purple light hurtling towards the city* What the hell?

X: ...GRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARGH! *X charges at the two girls, eyes blazing*

Lucina: MOVE! (Slams Samus and herself out of the way.)

X: (Makes a giant crater in the ground, before looking at Lucina with glowing purple eyes.)

Lucina: Something tells me you don't want a hug...

X: *twitches with energy* GRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAHH! *arms glows until they become two long, purple blades* GRRRRRROOOOAAAARGH! *starts to slash blades at Lucina and Samus*

Lucina: S***S***S***! (Dodges.)

Samus: ARE WE REALLY DOING THIS AGAIN?! (Fires a Super Missile.)

X: (Slashes the Super Missile.)

Imagi: IMAGI KNUCKLE! (Punches X into the ground.)

X: *starts twitching violently* GRRGLGRROAHGRGRRGARUGIGIGI...GRAH! GRAHGIGIGIGIGIGAGAH!

Sparklus: X? Are you okay there? Did you break again?

X: GAHGIGIGGARU! *points at a pile of debris. She then lifts her arm, causing the debris to levitate with it, and then X hurls said debris at the others*

Daldronor: **What's wrong with her?!**

Samus: YEAH!

Imagi: LONG STORY! WHERE THE HELL ARE THE SCALES?! (Starts slicing the debris up.)

Di: *flies down* X! Imagi! Where have you two been- AHH! *barely dodges another energy blast from X* X! What are you doing!?

X: GAGRAGURGLDRAGDRAAGH...! GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH! *digs claws onto the ground, then starts glowing again. Then, the ground beneath Di suddenly splits open*

Di: GRAAAARGH! *flies up to avoid being swallowed by the fissure* WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER!?

Imagi: I may have destroyed Kraxcor's arm during my awesome speech...

Di: WHY?!

Imagi: I hadn't thought of what happened when the arm disappeared...

X: GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-

Lucina: WHERE'S KING THEN?!

* * *

King: Ow... The hell happened?

Rosalina: Long story.

Narrator: We got time. LOT'S of time.

* * *

X: GRRR...GRRRGH...GRRRRRROOOOOARGH! *unleashes a burst of energy, which then causes everything except the buildings to start floating*

Sparklus: *floating* AaaaaAAAh! How did she-!? SHE TURNED OFF THE GRAVITY!

Di: Okay, that's enough! *grabs X's tail, but is blown back by a burst of energy and thrown into a building*

Crag: *flies overhead* What's happening? Why is everything floating?

Imagi: (Explains.)

Wendell: Did he make a villainous monologue?

Imagi: Yep.

Crag: *grabs X by the horns* X! Snap out of it! What's gotten into you!?

X: GARGRRARGHGROOAAR...GROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRGH! *the glowing cracks on X suddenly burst into flames*

Crag: GRRAAAAAH! *jumps back, now with burns on his hands*

X: *still flaming, X charges at Crag* GRRRRRROOOOAAAARGH!

Imagi: IMAGI FURY KNUCKLE! (Punches X in the snout.)

X: *blinks a few times, then growls* GRRRARGHGREEEARGHGRROOAH! *shoots a quick beam of light behind everyone, which opens up a massive blackhole, which starts to suck up stuff*

Sparklus: *still floating from X's gravity-warping and is struggling to resist, then turns to Samus* Hey, Samus!

Samus: What?

Sparklus: How come all this gravity-warping stuff isn't affecting you?

Samus: I have a Gravity Suit, remember?

Sparklus: Oh yeah...

Lucina: EVERYONE HOLD ON! WE'RE HEADING IN! (Everyone in the original group, not including the Seven Scales, get sucked in.)

* * *

Imagi: Son of a b***... Where the hell am I? Oh crap! Guys!

Sparklus: Present...

Daldronor: **Here.**

*everyone is now floating in the air. The area looks like that of space, only without the stars, and the sky is mottled shades of blue, purple, and black. Electricity is crackling in the distance*

Sparklus: *looks around* Huh...so THIS is what the inside of a black hole looks like.

*X's roaring can be heard in the distance*

Daldronor: **Okay, guys! We need a new plan! NOW!**

Imagi: Nukes.

Daldronor: **NO.**

Imagi: You sure?

Daldronor: **YES.**

Imagi: Well, where are the others?

* * *

Samus: WHY ME?

Millenia: Stop complaining already!

Lucina: YES, BECAUSE BEING IN A BLACK HOLE IS A WONDERFUL EXPERIENCE!

Millenia: You don't need to be rude...

*RAWH!*

Lucina: I don't like the sound of that...

X: (Constantly glowing brighter and brighter, until she explodes into Delta Mode, only with Purple Flames instead of blue.) ***eyes, aura, and flames glow brighter and the lightning in the sky flashes violently, until dozens of electric spears surround X, then are fired at the group***

Samus: HOW THE HELL DID SHE SEE US?!

Lucina: (Blocks and deflects with her spear.) Well, looks like we've got a fight!

Samus: CHARGE SHOT!

X: ***X suddenly absorbs the beam* GGGGRRRREEEEEAAAAARRGH! *shoots the beam back at Samus, only now the shot's glowing with cobalt light and it's traveling twice as fast***

Daldronor: **LOOK OUT!**

King: BURNING VANGUARD! (Blocks with a wall of black flames.)

Imagi: KING?! THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!

King: Don't question it.

Lucina: Right now Imagi, we NEED an Author!

X: ***X's arms transform into long, rotating spikes* SCREEEEEEEEER! *hurls herself at everyone at the flames, destroying them in one swing* GRREEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHH! *turns to everyone and starts to swing and jab quickly and erratically***

Imagi: WORLD SPLITTING...

X: **Grrraaaaaa-**

Imagi: -CHOPPER! (Scythe grows huge before slashing in a powerful arc, breaking the spikes.)

King: SHOTGUN PARTY! (Fires a barrage of shells at X's wings.)

 ***X suddenly dissipates***

Daldronor: **Huh?**

King: Did I do it?

 ***X then reforms behind King as she puts her hands together, combining them into a powerful club* GGRRREEEEEOOOOORGH! *slams club into King's head, sending him straight down into the abyss***

Millenia: *flies under X* I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS! *uses Steel Wing on X's underbelly*

X: GRRRRREEEEEAAAARGH! *launches a stream of silver fire at Millenia*

King: (Unconscious.)

Millenia: WILL ONE OF YOU GO GET HIM?!

Imagi: I got him! (Races after King.)

Samus: ZERO LASER!

Daldronor: **DRAGON PULSE!**

Sparklus: ICE BEAM!

(All hit X.)

 **X: *the beams are all absorbed into X's body, which then starts to glow* GRRRR...GRRRARR...GRREEEEEEEAAAAAAARRRGAAA! *a massive energy beam made of the energy from the other attacks is launched at the trio that attacked her***

Sparklus: PROTECT! *a transparent shield appears in front of Sparklus, Daldronor, and Samus, but the beam from X shatters it in seconds* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Millenia: *turns around* SPARKLUS!

* * *

Imagi: (Carrying King.) WAKE UP!

King: I'm up...

Imagi: YOU GOT ANY SUGGESTIONS?

King: One...

* * *

Lucina: AZURE STRIKER! (Thrusts the electrified point of her spear at X.)

Millenia: *flies over to Sparklus, who is burned and unconscious* SPARKLUS! SPARKLUS, WAKE UP!

Daldronor: **Sparklus! Oh no...nononono-NO!**

 **X: *curls up into a ball, then emerges, generating three clones of herself, which then attack everyone else***

* * *

Imagi: Dude, you sure?

King: I give you permission. (Flies off.)

Imagi: ... _Release all emotion, let nothing in, and then, WIN._ (Pulls off visor, causing blue flames to erupt from his body and eyes.) Power... **Released.**

* * *

Wendell: BIG BLOW! (Claws a clone into oblivion.)

Samus: (Destroys another with a Super Missile.)

Lucina: DANCING BULLET! (Shoots through another, then the bullet curves to hit X.)

X: ***roars in pain, then raises her head and releases another roar, only this time it comes out in the form of huge waves of energy radiating from X and quickly spreading in all directions***

Millenia: YAAAGH! *grabs Sparklus and flies away, trying to dodge the attack*

Imagi: (Snaps fingers.)

(Waves disappear.)

Imagi: **Let the battle begin...**

* * *

 **X: Same here.**


	30. True Power PT3

**Imagi: AY X!**

 **X: WHAT?!**

 **Imagi: Pits.**

 **X: AH-**

 **Imagi: And she was never seen again!**

 **Lucina: You two are going at it...**

* * *

*X's wings transform into tentacles, which she uses to swing at Imagi madly*

*X roars and spreads her wings, causing her to summon the infamous black feathers again for an Arrow Storm attack*

Daldronor: **What the heck? Isn't that KING'S attack? How is X able to use it? Imagi! If you destroyed Kraxcor's arm, and that gave the powers back to everyone he stole them from, how is X able to use King's attack?**

Imagi: (Gone.)

Daldronor: **Imagi?**

Imagi: (Grabs X's jaws, forces them open, and rips out a giant purple jewel, causing X to turn into a human, and the feathers to disappear.)

Everyone: 8O

Imagi: What? It wasn't obvious? *Flames disappear.*

King: THE FLYING F*** WAS THAT FOR THEN?!

Imagi: I felt like showing off.

King: Oh. OH.

Imagi: Well, now to break this thing! *Punches a hole in the jewel.*

All: ...

Imagi: ...

* * *

Imagi: The hell am I?

*In a white void.*

?: Imagi...

Imagi: Huh?

?: IMAGI...

Imagi: It couldn't be-

?: Help... I-I want to go back... But I'm stuck...

Imagi: I'M COMING! (Runs to the voice.)

(A girl in a pink dress with purple hair in laying on the ground.)

Girl: Help...

Imagi: I-Issei? ISSEI! (Picks girl up and hugs her.) Is- is it really you?

Issei: I-Imagi?

Imagi: I got you back... I finally got you back...

(Gem explodes.)

* * *

King: AH, SON OF A-

Imagi: (Holding Issei.)

Samus: Who's...

Imagi: Everyone, say hello to Issei, my sister.

Issei: (Sleepy smile.) Hello...

X: *unconscious, still sparking and twitching from the energy*

Daldronor: **Explanation, please?**

Imagi: (Puts down Issei, then holds up jewel.) THIS, my friends, is the problem. She was taken over by the stolen Author energy in that arm, which made two very important things happen.

Issei: I appeared... After being dead...

Samus: Wait, what?

Imagi: And X went psycho!

King: Well, what do we do with the jewel?

Imagi: Elementary Watson! We use it in the black hole to create a portal, we leave, and then it'll be stuck in here!

Millenia: Are you sure it's that simple? I mean, who knows how many Authors Kraxcor stole that energy from! Can we really just drop it in here and forget about it?

Daldronor: *nudging X's still unconscious body* **Umm...she IS going to be okay, right?**

King: ... (Kicks her.)

Millenia: WHY WOULD YOU-

X: Ow... Oh. hi King, what's-

King: (Punches her.)

Daldronor **: I WILL BATHE IN YOUR BLOOD.**

Millenia: HEY, STOP! *flies over*

X: Where...where are we? Wh-what happened? *is kicked again, then grunts in pain* What are you doing?

King: A, you did this to me. B, this is your fault.

X: HOW?

Imagi: Hey guys, you can fight later. We're leaving now!

King: (Grabs X's hand and slings her over his shoulder.) You heard him...

X: HEY!

Millenia: Okay then...*grabs Sparklus's unconscious body and takes him over to the group*

X: *screams in horror* SPARKLUS! WHAT HAPPENED!?

Millenia: You kinda...blew him up with an energy beam...

X: D8 Ugh...aah...AAAAAH! IT'S ZEBES ALL OVER AGAIN!

Daldronor: **I was just thinking that...**

Imagi: But with less damage!

X: NOT HELPING, AND KING. PUT. ME. DOWN!

King: No.

X: WHY?!

King: I don't feel like it...

X: *glares, then just slumps down, a defeated look on her face*

Millenia: C'mon, guys, let's go back and see how everything is...

* * *

Crag: X! And... you.

King: _I feel so loved..._

Di: What happened?

X: I...I done goofed up...

Millenia: Where did Kraxcor go?

Crag: Not long after you all disappeared, his remaining soldiers suddenly flew up and retreated, as did his ship. We have no idea why, though, but frankly I don't care. Great Dragon Spire Galaxy is safe, and so are all of you- *sees Sparklus* Umm...

Imagi: I know! (Puts a Band-Aid on.) There!

Millenia: There's no wa-

Sparklus: Ugh...

X: 0_0

Imagi: NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF BAND-AIDS!

Daldronor: **Well, if it's THAT easy...**

Sparklus: Ugh...*gets up* that was awful...

X: S-Sparklus! *bear hugs him* I AM SOOO SORRY FOR WHAT I DID! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED- wait, what DID happen to me?

Imagi: You had the bright idea to attack mysterious particles, ending up in you going on a rampage, we got in a black hole, and my sister's alive!

Samus: WHEN WILL SOMEONE EXPLAIN THAT?!

X: What sister? *sees Issei, then turns back to Imagi* You have a sister? WHEN WAS THIS ESTABLISHED!?

Daldronor: **Dude, just give them an explanation...**

Imagi: It's a long one!

X: Please, before my brain explodes...

Imagi: Well... We were born, had a pretty normal childhood, until we turned ten. I started to do what I do now, and Issei started to do stuff with light and all the other elements... Then, one day, we became heroes after stopping a assassination. Unfortunately, then, someone killed Issei, and I exacted revenge. Years later, here we are.

Issei: I apparently also have purple hair now.

Millenia: Who's assassination?

Daldronor: **Who killed Issei?**

Imagi: The mayor, and someone. I didn't get the name of the assasin when I murdered his a**.

Sparklus: _Sounds so pleasant..._

Daldronor and Millenia: *lean in as their listening intensifies*

Imagi: I BRUTALLY murdered him, which I won't go into detail how, but it does involve a bucket of fish heads and a McDonald's bathroom.

Daldronor: **Well...okay then.**

* * *

*in the other dimension, the jewel is floating aimlessly. Suddenly, it starts sparking wildly. The sparking gets worse and worse until the jewel splits into little particles, which soon shape into something...*

* * *

Kraxcor: Stupid, DAMNED AUTHORS! *Slams fist into his chair.*

(Suddenly, a blonde pig-tailed girl in black and red poofs in.)

Kraxcor: I thought we agreed not to speak again-

?: I wouldn't be here if Boss man wasn't coming back.

Kraxcor: WHAT?!

* * *

?: **Oh Kraxcor... Did you really think you could bring back Emerldra? I supposed I made the right choice when I saved you, but you still held onto a childish desire. And who knew that the child I set up to kill you would return? Still, it was your emotion that did you in...**

Kraxcor: Shut up...I owe NOTHING to you. I gained my power through my own strength...the Authors I defeated! Did YOU defeat them and take their power? NO! I did! I am Kraxcor Aldraxis, damn you! I AM EMPEROR KRAXCOR! If that meddling X and her idiot blue friend hadn't destroyed my plans...I could've gained enough power to bring back my love! My emotions had no part in the matter! IT WAS THOSE AUTHORS! X AND...rrrr...what was the boy's name...

* * *

Imagi: I feel like I was called an idiot...

King: I feel like I wasn't important to this story...

* * *

?: **Oh please. If you was necessary, I'd have helped. But, as such...** (Puts two fingers at Kraxcor's temple.)

Kraxcor: You wouldn't...

?: **Say hello to Emerldra for me**.

*BANG!*

* * *

 **Kraxcor Aldraxis.**

 **A dark black dragon, twice X's Dragon Form size, also wearing armor. His horns are laced with gold, as are his claws. His front left leg is mechanical, as his his left wing, and the dragon's eyes are a blazing orange.**

 **Powers: He can absorb the power of others, conveniently putting them in a coma. He has a LOT of Author tricks on him, but he can still do the basic dragon stick. So yeah!**

 **Quote: "I AM TRUE POWER!" (Did I mention he has a power issue?)**


	31. Medals, smexy stuff, and a Buu thing

**I DID NOTHING IMPORTANT THIS ARC.**

 **Imagi: Shut it. (Slams plunger.)**

 ***Explsoion.***

 **X: IMAGI!**

 **Imagi: Hope she enjoys all that water!**

* * *

*it has been about a week since Kraxcor's attack. The city isn't totally fixed, but it looks better than before. A crowd of dragons is gathered outside of the main castle as the Seven Scales and Crag all stand on top of the stairs, each with a medal in their claws*

Di: Dragons of this galaxy! One week ago, a great threat arrived in the form of Kraxcor's army. It brought all dragons out to fight, and we honor their courage. Today, though, I say this ceremony was long overdue. Eight heroes arrived with the intention of fighting Kraxcor to save their family. They are truly the bravest heroes, even if some of the things they did were a little...unorthodox.

Whirlpool: Aye. Whatever they did, they drove off Kraxcor and saved our lives, so today we honor them. ALL OF YOU, STEP FORWARD!

King: *Off in the front row.* Damn that dragon, he kept me from doing anything important...

Issei: Well, let's be happy for them anyway! GO IMAGI! YAY!

* * *

*the group, not including King and Issei, all walk up the aisle a lá Star Wars. They stand in front of their respective mentors*

* * *

Imagi: Thank you! How goes it S'mores?

Inferno: You're not gonna stop calling me that are you?

Imagi: Wouldn't be like me! *Grins.*

* * *

Lucina: Thanks.

Zap: I imagine you'll find all kind of uses for that coat! *Notices Lucina's SVPD badge pinned to the lapel.* What's that?

Lucina: Gift from some friends back home...

* * *

Wendell: Um... Heh heh, thanks.

Zephyr: Well, someone's shy!

Wendell: SHUT IT!

* * *

Samus: Thank you!

Drillfang: You sure have ran with one odd bunch.

Samus: Meh, they ain't half bad company.

Drillfang: HA HA! I can see that!

* * *

Whirlpool: *puts medal on Sparklus* You learned well. I'm glad you remembered those moves I taught you!

Sparklus: How could I forget? That was A LOT of ice skating!

* * *

Luna: *puts medal on Millenia* Good job to you. I never thought I'd see the day that a bird was made a war hero!

Millenia: First time for everything, right?

* * *

Di: *puts medal on Daldronor* I guess being renowned as a hero is no new thing for you, right?

Daldronor: **Yeah, but I never got a medal before!**

* * *

Crag: *puts medal on a very excited X* Try to contain yourself, my friend.

X: *looking at medal with joy in her eyes* This is the BEST DAY EVER!

* * *

*Later at the celebration.*

Issei: You finally got a real medal, eh?

Imagi: You know it!

King: Well, now you're the hero.

X: Feels pretty good if I must say!

Wendell: THEY HAVE FRIED CHICKEN! I MUST NOM!

Lucina: Right...

X: WAIT UP WENDELL!

*The next day.*

King: Well, see ya'!

Crag: Do you really have to leave?

King: Yeah, otherwise Lucina dies from alcohol poisoning...

Lucina: S... Shad ut!

Imagi: Hey, where's Narrator?

King: Left him with Rosalina.

Imagi: FOR A WEEK?

King: ... Aw crap.

* * *

King: Rosalina, we're back!

 _Moan..._

King: Rosalina?

Rosalina: *Somewhere.* OH YES!

X: 0_0 Are they...?

Millenia: Don't jump to such conclusions, X! Let's see...*looks around, then pinpoints the source of Rosalina's voice* There we go! *flies towards it*

King: I have a bad feeling about this...

* * *

King: Turn the corner and...

(Use your imagination. Seriously. I'm not going to describe that s***!)

King: WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING?!

Narrator: AH!

Rosalina: HOLY-

Imagi: _That lucky little- OH CRAP ISSEI._

Millenia: *Now stone-still on the floor.*

Issei: (Same.)

Sparklus: NOPE! *backs away*

Daldronor: **...?**

Samus: ...Strangely, not the most disturbing thing I've ever seen.

King: MY F***ING NARRATOR IS F***ING THE QUEEN OF THE COSMOS LADY! AND I'M PRETTY SURE X IS SLOWLY DYING!

Rosalina: CAN YOU LEAVE?!

Lucina: Hey, it's not gonna help. Just sayin'.

Wendell: Oh yeah, you guys don't have genders...

Daldronor: **Yeah...**

X: *whimpers and sways a bit*

Samus: *turns to X* Scarred for life?

X: *slowly nods* Again...

Daldronor: *picks up X* **C'mon, you've seen worse stuff...*** leaves the room*

* * *

Rosalina: (Dressed.) Why are we doing this...

King: BECAUSE.

X: ...

Daldronor: **Does anyone know where I can find a kitten?**

Samus: Why?

Daldronor: **KITTEN THERAPY!**

Samus: Would Kirby do?

Daldronor: **Why?**

Samus: We're passing Popstar right now.

Daldronor: *shrugs* **Well, he's just as adorable, so I guess! *flies over to the Launch Star* Are you coming or not?**

Imagi: I'm good.

King: Hurry back!

Samus: Sure.

Lucina: Nah.

Wendell: Coming!

Millenia: Wait up!

Sparklus: I'm going!

Issei: I'd like to go.

Daldronor: **Okay, then! Um...** *looks at X*

X: *lying on a couch, staring blankly at the ceiling*

Sparklus: Well, she's kinda...broken at the moment, so...let's not bother her!

* * *

*everyone stands on the Launch Star, and are then launched to Popstar*

Issei: That was... exciting...

Sparklus: I don't think I'm gonna get used to that...

Wendell: Oh look, a Waddle Dee!

Waddle Dee: *Stare.*

Millenia: *walks up to it* Hello. There. We come. In peace. My, name, is Mi-llen-ia. This. Is-

Sparklus: Millenia! That's a Waddle Dee, not a Martian.

Millenia: Sorry...

Waddle Dee: ...

Issei: Do they talk?

Waddle Dee: (Raises nubs.)

Samus: What's it doing?

Waddle Dee: (Points at X.)

Daldronor: **X? When did you get here?**

X: Just now! Do you really think I'd pass up the chance to go to Popstar? Even if I was scarred horribly! *waves at the Waddle Dee* Hallo!

Waddle Dee: (Points at X again.)

Issei: What does it... Oh my gosh...

(A giant wave of Scarfies appear behind X.)

Issei: They're... so cute...

X: Yup! And they'll STAY that way as long as we don't hurt them!

Daldronor: *stops preparing Dragon Pulse* **Oh...okay...**

Issei: I wanna hug them.

X: Be care-

Samus: (Chucks a rock at them.)

*the rock hits a Scarfy in the face. It then turns into its "angry form", as do the rest of them. They all fly towards the group, furious*

Sparklus: YOU-! *picks up a rock and throws it at Samus*

Samus: OW!

Sparklus: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!

Samus: ... I have no idea.

X: THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE.

* * *

King: ...

Rosalina: ...

Imagi: ...

Lucina: ...

Narrator: ...

King: Pretty quiet...

* * *

Daldronor: *uses Dragon Tail on all of them, instantly destroying them* **Well, this adventure is getting off to a GREAT start, right?**

Issei: D8 You killed them all!

X: They would've killed us lady...

* * *

Narrator: Hah... I'm hungry.

King: Good for you.

Lucina: _God this is boring..._

* * *

Daldronor: **Sorry, I got caught in the moment...**

Millenia: Wheee! *contently flying with a flock of Bronto Burt*

X: Look out for-

*BOOM!*

X: Bombs...

Samus: Anyone wanna go home?

X: No.

Samus: Let you bring the Waddle Dee!

X: Tell me more...

*a large shadow appears over the area*

X: What the...

Sparklus: Look! *points at the Battleship Halberd flying above them*

Samus: I want it.

X: No.

Meta Knight: *Megaphone.* HELLO!

* * *

Imagi: Wonder what's on TV...

*Click.*

Reporter: The Aldraxis Empire leader Kraxcor was found dead today...

Imagi: Holy...

Lucina: The hell?

* * *

X: WHEEEEEEE! *goes into Dragon Form and eagerly flies up to Halberd*

Sparklus: She's also a fan of Meta Knight.

Samus: Well, let's get going before she pisses him off...

Reporter: His COD was reported as being shot in the head, though the bullet can not be identified...

Imagi: Well, this just got real...

King: No kidding...

* * *

X: *lands and goes back to normal form* Hello there! I am DarkX the Dragon Knight!

Meta Knight: Well...hello there. *sees Dimension Sword*

X: Ah! I see you've noticed my sword- the Dimension Sword! *unsheathes it* So, you are the strongest warrior in Dreamland, yes? Well then, I've always wanted to see your skills in real life! So...I challenge you to a duel!

Samus: OH, BECAUSE THAT'S HOW YOU GREET SOMEONE WHO OWNS A GIANT BATTLESHIP.

X: DON'T JUDGE ME! *turns back to Meta Knight* Do you accept?

Meta Knight: No.

X: D8

Millenia: You know, part of me's kind of relieved. Throughout this whole adventure, wherever we go, something BIG and LIFE-THREATENING happens, we almost die, and something gets blown up! I have a good feeling that this time, we're gonna get out of here unscathed...

*BOOM!*

Millenia: ARCEUS DANG IT.

Kirby: HALP! (Being chased by- SUPER BUU?! THE F***?!)

Meta Knight: That's why...

Buu: HAHAHA!

X: Buu? As in that guy that Dragon Ball?

Sparklus: The guy that those YouTube people made have a "Death Match" with Kirby?

Millenia: The pink guy who's practically IMPOSSIBLE to kill?

Buu: (Cracks neck.) You called b****?

Kirby: HELP ME META!

All: ... AHHHHHHH!

X: ROOOOOOAR! *charges at Buu and slices him in half with sword* STAY AWAY FROM THE KIRBY! *slices Buu into little pieces at a terrifying speed*

Buu: (Pulls himself back together.) Aw, that's sweet. Now, die! (Kicks X into the ship.)

Kirby: (Hugging Issei's face.) I thought I was gonna die!

Issei: ...

X: *gets up, eyes now glowing red* You'd better get ready to burn, you oversized piece of bubble gum, because DARKX THE DRAGON KNIGHT IS RAGING! *swings sword, unleashing dozens of energy waves at Buu*

Buu: (Fires Chocolate beam at X.)

X: (Turns into a piece of Chocolate.) ...Well, this stinks.

Millenia: It's okay, I'll save you!

Sparklus: AND NOW I'M RAGING!

Daldronor: **SO AM I!**

Sparklus: ICE BEAM!

Daldronor: **DRAGON PULSE!**

*both beams hit Buu head on*

Buu: (Slowly falls.)

Samus: SUPER MISSILE!

*BOOM!*

* * *

Millenia: *sets X down* Are you okay!?

X: I'm a FUDGING PIECE OF CHOCOLATE, what do you think?

Millenia: ...

X: Pun not intended.

Millenia: Thanks.

* * *

Daldronor: *uses Dragon Tail to slam Buu into the ground* **WHAT NOW?**

Buu: Ow... NOT! (Stretch punches Daldronor in the face.)

Sparklus: *jumps off Halberd and uses Surf on the ground to not only break his fall, but to also to damage Buu*

Buu: HEY!

Sparklus: EARTHQUAKE! *the ground starts shaking violently, even causing some trees to topple over*

Millenia: Hey, Issei! Can't you turn her back to normal?

Issei: Hm... Seems like magic... I'll try. (Pulls out staff.) Vomo... Sune RETRAS!

X: (Normal.) Oh thank Arceus! *runs and jumps off the ship* YOLOOOOOOOOO! *slices Buu in half as she lands*

Sparklus: You're back to normal!

X: And it's amazing my legs didn't break in that fall!

Issei: Well, shall we?

Millenia: I guess so...

Buu: You do know that doesn't work right? (Reforms.)

X: I GOT NO OTHER IDEAS! *slices him up again*

Sparklus: *uses Surf*

Daldronor: *uses Dragon Ascent*

*BOOM!*

Buu: HA!

Issei: VOLGA! (Buu disappears.)

All: ...

X: What did you do?

Issei: Sent him into a black hole!

Samus: WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT BEFORE?!

Issei: Stop yelling at me...

* * *

Buu: (Floating in a black hole.) ... Damn it!

* * *

X: ...You know what?

Millenia: What?

X: I feel like eating chocolate now...

* * *

 **Lucina: (Rim-shot.)**

 **Imagi: HELP ME DAMN YOU.**

 **X: NOT FUNNY WHEN IT HAPPENS TO YOU IS IT?!**

 **Issei: Um...**

 **Narrator: Don't.**


End file.
